A Different Saga, part 1
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. draco/jasper. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Different Saga, part 1

**Author:** me.

**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.

**Summary:** the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Warnings: **slash, unbeated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either harry potter or twilight.

**A/N:** I don't really like Twilight and I hate Bella but I do love this pairing! Enjoy!

Chapter one.

"You don't have to leave you know." Harry Potter stood next to Draco Malfoy in the Manor gardens.

"I know." Draco sighed and took Harry's hand in his.

The war was over, the Dark Lord has fallen and a lot had changed. The Malfoy's had deflected to the light some time ago. Draco and Harry had become extremely close. During the long nights in the middle of the war they had comforted each other in ways Harry's friends couldn't. Over time they had become lovers but they agreed when the war ended they would remain friends but nothing more. Even though the Malfoy's have been cleared of all charges and accepted by many before the end of the war they still got cold looks and muttered insults. His parents had decided to move far away. They had just bought a house a town called Forks, all the way over in America.

Harry squeezed his and pulled him over to the path to take a walk.

"Then why do you want to leave?" Harry asked him.

"I think it will be good for me and my parents to have a fresh start, Away from all the whispering and looks. Away from-"

"Me." Harry finished for him sighing.

Draco stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Harry, you and I both know this will never work between us. You and the Weaslette belong together. Everyone knows that, But you, the savior of the wizarding world and me the ex deatheater? It won't happen."

"I do know that but it won't stop me from missing you." Harry stepped closer.

"And I you. You must visit me; I don't know how I'll survive with a bunch of muggles." He laughed and Harry pulled him into a hug.

"You're keeping the house right?" He said as they embraced.

"Of course, so we can come back whenever we're ready."

"Good."

Draco saw his mother by the house waving him over. "It's time for us to leave now."

Harry pulled back and kissed Draco's lips softly one more time. "Goodbye Draco, write me when you get settled in."

"I will, bye Harry."

Draco turned towards his mother and Harry turned towards the gates.

* * *

Draco sat in the back of a mustang. He didn't know when his father learnt to drive but apparently he was pretty good at it.

Draco had been sad to leave behind London, his home, friends and Harry but he knew this change would be good for him and more importantly his parents.

After a long flight in something he never wanted to step foot on again and an even longer and confusing half hour at the airport they passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. The town wasn't anything flash and it looked rather small and cheap altogether. It was definitely a far cry from Malfoy Manor but maybe the difference was a good thing.

He saw people's hands turn on the streets when they saw the expensive car cruise by. He laughed at their awed expressions.

It was only a few minutes longer before they pulled in to a long driveway. There were bushes coving the fence so no one could see the house beyond, iron gates closed behind them. At the end of the drive there was a large polished house three stories high, with white stone Greek pillars on either side of the door. It wasn't even half the size of Malfoy Manor but it would do for the foreseeable future.

He felt weird as he got out of the car wearing his new muggle clothes. The tight, denim jeans were too tight and the long sleeve, dark green t-shirt was itchy against his smooth skin but it hid his dark mark so he wore it.

"Draco darling come see." Narcissa held out her hand for him. Once he took it she pulled him through the front door.

There was a large staircase across from the small entrance hall. A spacious living area was to the right with two sets of French doors leading off into other rooms. To the left was a set of stairs heading down in to what Draco could only assume was a cellar. The house was decorated in a lot of their family heirlooms and portraits and a small portion of their most expensive furniture. It felt a little more like home.

"You froze the portraits?" Draco turned to his mother.

"We thought that would be best for now. All potions supplies are down in the cellar, the library has a section for magic and muggle books and I have placed some books I think you should read in your room which is on the third floor last door on the left." She smiled at her son then sighed. "Thank you for doing this for us Draco, it means a lot."

"I know mother. Everything will be fine once I adjust. I will be as muggle as I can but I refuse to leave my wand when I go out."

"Of course dear that would be foolish even in a muggle town." Lucius walked through the door behind them. "Now go and see if your room is to your liking."

Draco swiftly climbed the stairs until he found the last door on the left. The room was smaller than his room in England but was still quite large. A large canopy bed was placed against the far wall with Slytherin green drapes and black silk sheets. There were the bed side tables then doors on either side of the bed; one for his own bathroom and one for his walk in closet. On the left wall was a bay window overlooking a forest and on the right wall was a desk with a thin silver thing that Draco later discovered was a laptop, a lamp and a stack of books. His eagle owl, Umbra also saw on the desk in his cage, The walls were painted an off white and floorboards were covered with well-placed carpets. Draco went over to the closet and walked into the enormous closet it to find all his robes and new clothes on the hangers and in the draws and shoes in the selves. All in all he was pleased by his new room.

He went and picked up the book on the top of the pile where his mother had put them. 'A Wizard's Guide to Everything Muggle' read the title. Under that was, 'What Not to do in Muggle school' and 'a beginners guide to muggle high school.'

"Muggle School?" He said to an empty room. He quickly strode out of the room and down the stairs to find his mother. He found her in the kitchen on the second floor.

"Muggle school?" He held the book up fir her to see. "I already graduated."

"Yes but in a school for wizards and witches, the system here is different. If you didn't attend Forks high people will become suspicious." Narcissa put here cook book down and came to stand in front of Draco.

"I know nothing about muggle subjects." He protested.

"That's what the books are for."

"Fine…I need to go write Harry a letter." He walked slowly back to his room taking in his new home in the town of Forks. In a few minutes he was sitting at his mahogany desk with a piece of parchment and a quill in his hand. Even though he was to live like a muggle he wouldn't give up everything.

_Dear Harry,_

_We're in our new home in Forks and its okay, nothing big or too flash. The town is small and it seems like one of those places where everyone knows each other. Not my cup of tea. I already miss England and the sizzle of magic in the air. Everything is so backwards to me .there isn't much for me to write except for I'm here and everything is fine and I am to attend muggle high school. Are things with the Weaslette back on track? How is everyone? I'll await your reply._

_Love Draco. _

Once he addressed the letter He took out a second piece of parchment and began another letter.

_Dear Pansy,_

_Everything is fine with the new house. It's a small town with not much to do but I think it might be what my parents need right now. I miss you terribly already. What will we do without each other? _

_Love forever Draco._

Once both letters were attached to Umbra he sent his on the long flight to deliver them. That was the good thing about his owl; Umbra could apparate across extreme distances unlike a wizard or witch, the letters will be delivered in about half an hour. It was one advantage of magical owl breeding.

Draco yawned and lay down on his bed to take a short nap.

It seemed like only minutes later that he was woken by knocking at his door.

"Come in." He mumbled sitting up on his elbows.

Lucius walked in. he had to get used to seeing his father in a muggle suit rather than his robes.

"Dinner is on the table Draco."

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." One look outside told him he had been asleep for hours. He stood to leave but before he did he heard the soft hoot of his owl. The replies were still tied to Umbra.

Draco hurried over to them, excited about reading the letter from Harry mostly. He untied them and opened the one on top.

_Draco,_

_I can imagine how you Malfoy's would look amongst all the commoners but I'm sure you will adjust to small town life in no time. As for going to high school? I think that will be more of a challenge then the war was. As long as you don't lose your temper and curse some poor muggle you should be fine. I think I might come and visit once you have everything settled there, maybe in a couple of months? As for Ginny things aren't any better than when before, we went to dinner once and she just kept asking me if I was checking out the waiter. Everyone is doing fine. Ron and Hermione have announced their engagement. Which will be in about a year's time. I miss you._

_Love always Harry._

The other was a short reply from Pansy.

_Dray,_

_That's great._

_We're going to crash and burn without each other, we both know that. I miss you, I love you. Blaise and Theo said to say they love and miss you too. Visit us soon._

_Love you best friend Pansy._

Draco lingered on Pansy's letter a little longer before writing to quick replies. He told Harry to congratulate the happy couple and a little advice for Ginny. He wrote a soppy note to Pansy then went down to the dining room.

The next day was Monday and Draco was expected to attend his first day of Muggle School. He had spent most of Sunday night memorizing the books Narcissa had given him. He knew it probably wouldn't be much help but he read them anyway.

Lucius was waiting in the cherry red Mustang to dive him to school.

"Now," Lucius said as he drove the short way to the school. "As long as you don't use magic you should be fine."

"I know father, everything will go smoothly…I hope." He added quieter.

"I'll be back to pick you up at three fifteen."

"Okay father." He said quietly looking out the window.

As they pulled up outside the rather small school everyone's gaze was drawn to the flash, expensive Mustang. Draco got out with no qualms about having everyone stares as he passed on his way to the building marked reception. A Malfoy was used to the attention.

There was a large, red headed woman wearing hideous glasses sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. This is my first day." He said as he came to stand in front of her. His voice startled her. She jumped in her seat and looked up squinting at him.

"Oh, hello dear I'm Ms. Cope. So I have a few things to give you." She started handing him sheets of paper. "Hear is a map of the school, your time table, the school anthem and you need to get this slip signed by all your teachers and hand it back to me at the end of the day. Any question dear?" she smiled at him. He grimaced her red lipstick had rubbed off on her teeth.

"No thank you ma'am." He nodded politely before leaving the office.

Draco looked over his schedule. He had homeroom first in building one room 7. He had no clue what homeroom meant. He saw a boy with blond hair and kind of a baby face walking past.

"Excuse me." He said to the boy stopping him. "Can you direct me to my first class? I'm new here." The boy looked him up and down assessing him.

"I'm Mike Newton, I like the accent British right?" He said enthusiastically.

"Yes I'm from England. My class?" He asked again.

"Oh yeah, follow me." Mike said once he looked at his schedule. "It's my class too." He shot Draco a big smile.

Draco himself didn't know if he liked this guy or not. He was too peppy for him. But from then on through class after class Mike was there introducing him to his friends. Eric Yorkie was like the muggle equivalent of a nerd at Hogwarts, Jessica Stanly a girl with very curly, dark brown hair that didn't have an off switch and Angela Weber a kind but shy girl that didn't say much. His classes confused Draco and he hated that he had to ask for help so often. He told himself that when he got home he would go straight back to those books. Some were okay. Like French, he was already fluent so it was a breeze. Science he discovered was similar to Potions. He excelled at Potions but Science proved to be more difficult to comprehend.

When it was time for lunch he sat with Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela.

"So Draco, tell us about your old school." Jessica leaned towards him.

"It was rather old. It is one of the historical buildings there, nothing special." He lied. "It was boarding school." He added.

"Boarding school? That would suck!" Mike said through a mouthful of his burger.

"It was actually good. I like it."

"Oh, well…I bet you left a girlfriend back in England?" Jessica said attempting to flirt.

"No." He saw Jessica's hopes rise and couldn't resist dashing them. "Though I did leave a boyfriend." He smirked at the instantly shocked faces.

"Does that bother you?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"No of course it doesn't." Angela was the first to speak.

"Yeah, no problems." Eric said smiling again.

They all got back to talking about unimportant things when a table caught his eye.

"Who are they?" He nodded to the group of seemingly perfect people, well all but one girl.

"There the Cullen's." Jessica told him. "They are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They're like totally weird. They are all like together." She was whispering now.

"It's not that weird, they aren't related." Angela said.

"Yeah but that all live together, it's weird. And umm see the blond girl that's Rosalie, complete bitch and she's with Emmett the biggest one next to her. The small one with the short hair she was with Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain. They broke up a while ago."

"Must be awkward for them." Angela giggled.

"What about those two?" He pointed out the two she hadn't mentioned.

"That's Edward Cullen. He is the freakiest of them all. He didn't date or talk to anyone besides his family. Apparently none of the girls here were good-looking enough for him, Until Bella Swan moved here."

"She defected." Angela joked.

"Defected?" Draco asked confused.

"She was friends with us. Sat and hung out with us but then she began dating Edward and suddenly it was like we didn't exist. She was too good for us." Jessica said bitterly.

No one said anything after that. Draco looked back over at the Cullens. Suddenly they all turned to look at him, except for Bella. Then he felt his mental shields being pushed. Someone was trying to enter his mind. He saw the look on this Edwards face shift into confusion. His gaze then landed on the one who looked like he was in pain, Jasper and he felt something strange happen to his chest. A tight uncomfortable but welcome feeling he had felt twice before. He knew them from somewhere, or at least people similar to them.

The Cullen's were defiantly weird.

**A/N: Well any thoughts? please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary:** the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover: **Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N: **Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed! i updated sooner then i expected too so here is another chapter. please review they boost my confidence!

Chapter two.

Through the rest of the day Draco had this annoying nagging feeling in the back of his head. He couldn't place the feeling though or the tightness in his stomach.  
It was the last period of the day and Draco had PE. For the hundredth time that day Draco found he was confused. He didn't know what PE meant. But he didn't ask just followed Mike into the locker rooms and copied him.

That was where he first met Bella Swan.

They were playing a game called basketball. Draco mostly stayed on the sidelines watching.

"Don't you want to play?" Mike asked him jogging over.

"I don't know how." He replied, irked at the fact that he was clueless again.

"You've never played?"

"Never."

"I don't think I've ever met someone how hasn't." He laughed but not unkindly.

"And now you have." He said Glaring slightly.

Draco walked away and sat down on the bench when he noticed the pale, awkward girl he saw with the Cullens walk over to him.

"Hello, I'm Bella." She sat down next to him but her smile was a little too fake, too forced for her to have come over to him just because she wanted to say hi. Draco's guard was immediately up.

"Draco." He replied his voice was a little cold. Bella was obviously taken aback by his attitude.

"So…where did you move here from?"

"England."

"Oh. Why did you move?"

"You first." He said not even looking at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her frown and look put out.

"I moved to spend some time with my dad. My parents divorced years ago. Now you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." He said getting up and walking to the locker rooms, class was over. He smirked when he saw Bella's shocked then angry face. He felt like a Slytherin again.

He said goodbye to his new friends and walked quickly to the office to hand in the slip.

"How was your first day?" Ms Cope smiled up to him.

"It was fine." He gave a small smile before leaving to find the Mustang.

As he was walking across the parking lot his gaze swept over the Cullens all hanging around their expensive cars. Bella Swan was flushed and still quite angry. Draco could only guess at what she was saying but when all six pairs of eyes snapped towards him he knew. Draco just laughed and got into the waiting Mustang.

"How did it go?" Lucius asked as he got in.

"I didn't hex one person and I made some friends."

"And the classes?"

"Horrid. I never know what the hell these muggles are on about." He sighed and leaded against the car seat.

"You will get the hang of it soon." Lucius assured him.

"There was something else as well." Draco turned to look at his father. "A group of people, the Cullens. I don't know why but when see them I get this strange feeling in my head like a pulling."

Lucius looked thoughtful. "Describe them."

"Pale, exceedingly beautiful, perfect, their eyes are kind of golden…good hearing." He added at the end. "I remember studying them at Hogwarts, it fits. But not the eyes, they should be red."

"I can't say really without reading up on it but I would guess some sort of magical creature. Every wizard and witch get that same pulling feeling when a they meet another magical being for the first time. Tomorrow if they are something else the felling won't be there anymore." Lucius explained to him. They had pulled up outside their house and Draco wanted to go study.

"Could you look into that while I go study more muggle things." He asked Lucius.

"Yes and say hello to your mother first, she is in the gardens."

Draco walked around the house to find Narcissa. He hadn't seen most of the gardens yet but knew they would be a sight. His mother loved to have magnificent gardens.

He followed the path and smiled when he saw the garden. There was a large marble fountain in the centre. In the middle of the fountain was an elegant mermaid sitting on a rock with flowing hair and her tail curling around her. Her hand was reaching out holding an orchid on her fingertips. The mermaid winked at him and giggled. Water sprung up around her in a circle, dancing. If you looked real close you could see ancient runes carved into the marble. Protection runes. Three paths stemmed from the fountain. There were bushes of with exotic leaves and flowers, trees lined either side of the path he followed creating patterned canopy above him. Narcissa was sitting on one of three stone benches at the end of the path. Rare flowers clung to the benches, weaving up the legs. There was a small stream behind then the forest. Narcissa sat with gloved hands tending to the flowers.

"Mother?"

"Draco how was your day?" She stood up and pulled him into a hug.

Draco told her about his classes, his new friends and the Cullens.

"They couldn't be…" Narcissa had a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face.

"Couldn't be what?"

"Nothing dear, it's best we don't jump to conclusions. Just wait and see what your father finds."

"Okay well I'm going up to my room to read some more."

"I will call you when it's time for dinner."

Draco spent the rest of the night reading his muggle guide books. He ignored the lamp and cast Lumos to light the room.

And that night he dreamt of Jasper Cullen. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain the way the dream felt. He was running through the forest trying to run for something but it was too fast for him. And then out of nowhere Jasper jumped on the thing he couldn't describe killing it. Jasper after saving him walked towards Draco and touched his cheek almost lovingly. It was the same way Harry would stroke his cheek after sex. Then suddenly his golden eyes bled to red. He grew fangs and lunged for his neck. Draco jerked awake and mumbled, "Vampire…"

Once it was an acceptable hour of the morning Draco told his parents about his dream, though he did leave out the more personal details.

"They could be Vampires but you don't have any proof other than a dream." Lucius told him.

"Maybe." Draco said quietly.

"Tome for school Draco, come on I'll drive you."

Lucius had dropped him off a little early so Draco was over at Tyler Crowley's van, a boy he had only just met.

"So this is the guy who's never played basketball?" Tyler said jokingly.

"That would be me."

Awhile later in between second and third period when Draco was coming out of the lavatory that he saw Edward and Jasper Cullen arguing. Edward looked about ready to kill someone and Jasper was exasperated about something. The second Draco stepped out into the hall the two brothers stopped speaking and whipped their heads around to stare at him. Edward whispered something frantically to Jasper before stalking away. Draco waited for Jasper to leave to but he didn't. Instead he walked over to Draco held out his hand. He looked like he was holding his breath, like he was in immense pain but controlling himself.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Cullen. I haven't had a chance to introduce myself." Jasper smiled and Draco felt that tight feeling in his stomach return. The accent made Jasper just that much more appealing. But Draco pulled himself together and shook his hands.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know." He smiled down at him. "You're the new student everyone is talking about."

"People here like to stare."

Jasper laughed softly. "You're different." He said.  
"I could say the same about you and your family." After he said that they just stood staring at each other. The bell went a few minutes later and students began to pour into the halls.

"I will see you later then?" Jasper asked him.

"Definitely." Draco realized that everyone was staring at them. He sneered at them and walked away.

At lunch Jessica was on him in two seconds flat.

"What did Jasper want?" She said it as if it was such an important thing to know.

"He just introduced himself nothing special." He shrugged at the tables occupants.

"That is most definitely not nothing! Jasper Cullen never speaks to anyone other than his family when not necessary. You're lucky." She giggled.

Angela joined in laughing. "I always did wonder why he and Alice broke up."

"Swings for the other team then." Mike tried to smirk

"What team?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Mike is saying he's gay." Eric laughed.

"That's why you're lucky Draco." Jessica said. "If Jasper is taking an interest in you there must be a reason."

All through the conversation Draco just knew the Cullens could hear every word.

**A/N: what did you think? review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary: **the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter: **3/10  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N: **just so everyone knows for the first few chapters there won't be much magic. But there will be a lot more in the future!

Chapter Three.

It was a week later and Jasper hadn't spoken to Draco again but he found that he really liked the looks Jasper sent his way. They were always subtle and no one else seemed to notice them but Draco did, every time. He thought that Jasper was waiting for him to notice his staring even though he didn't say one word to him. Draco didn't want to read anything into his ignoring him but he couldn't help it. More than once he had berated himself for acting like a love sick school girl.

It was Tuesday afternoon and he was having dinner at the Carver Café with his parents. The food wasn't very good but it was all a part of the experience, at least that's what Draco told himself.

"Draco, when we get home I have something for you. Don't let me forget." Lucius told him before returning to his previous conversation with his wife.

"Yes father." He said while using a knife and fork to eat his burger.

Draco looked over to the door when he heard it chime. Bella Swan and a man with a moustache, curly brown hair and wearing a police uniform who he could only assume was her father walked in. it only took one sweep of the room for her eyes to fall on him. He watched as she scowled and tugged her father in the other direction, which only served to get his attention on the new residents. He mumbled something to Bella and took her arm steering her towards us.

"Hello." He said getting the attention of his parents. "I'm Chief Swan but you can call me Charlie. You're the new family isn't that right?" He was polite enough but his parents had never liked to be interrupted during meals.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lucius was the first to speak. "My wife Narcissa and my Son Draco." He motioned to us.

"Nice to meet you, this is my Daughter Bella."

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Bella is in the same year as you Draco?"

"Yes she is. We haven't had a chance to get properly acquainted." He heard Bella snort quietly.

"Bella is a shy one." Charlie laughed. "You should make the effort Bells, you know what it's like being the new kid." He elbowed her.

"Sure." When she didn't say anything more Charlie continued talking.

"I just thought I should inform you about the few attacks there have been out in the forest. We think it might be a bear so please just be careful if you wander into the woods."

"Oh we can defend ourselves." Narcissa tittered.

"Okay well enjoy your dinner." Charlie smiled at them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Lucius told them as they walked away to find their own table.

"I think we should go home for a discussion." Narcissa suggested.

They paid for their meals and drove home. Once they were situated in the first floor living room Lucius took a small wooden box from the mantle. He placed it on the table in front of them.

"Perhaps we should begin with the murders." He told them.

"It's not uncommon for bears to roam in these parts." Narcissa said.

"Or, it could be vampires." Draco said not really wanting to believe it.

"Possibly, and we will know for sure tomorrow." Lucius opened the box but didn't show Draco.

"What will happen tomorrow?" Draco asked wonder how they would know if they were really vampires.

"With this." Lucius held up the object in the box. It was a necklace. It had a simple silver chain, a round pendent hung from it with an emerald dragon curled up inside. Draco took the pendent and held it in his palm. The dragon's head lifted from where it rested and puffed smoke towards Draco before coving his head with an elegant wing.

"What is it?" Draco looked up at his father.

"It is a very old and rare indicator. There were only three ever made and nothing has been made like them since. It's for you."

Draco placed the pendent over his head. It settled against his chest. There was a sudden burst of light from it. In seconds everything was normal again. Draco raised an eyebrow at his father.

"It linked itself to you. Now it will only work for you."

"And what exactly does it do?"

"It does what it's called, Indicates things. If say a magical creature is near it will inform you, or it will indicate what spell to use anything really."

"So say there is a vampire next to me…?"

"It will tell you."

"That's brilliant!" Draco exclaimed. "Then we will know for sure."

"Just be careful darling." Narcissa said sternly. "Vampires are extremely dangerous. And if they really are vampires then I don't want you anywhere near them."

"Yes mother." He said even though inside he didn't think he wanted to stay away from Jasper, vampire or not. "I'm going to go and look at one of my old school books."

"Okay dear, don't stay up too late you have school in the morning." His mother said.

He nodded then left the room.

Draco settled on his bed with his legs crossed with a large and dusty defence against the dark arts book in his lap. He skipped to the section on dark creatures and found the chapter on vampires.

_Introduction to vampires._

_Vampires are created through a deep bite from another vampire; they are not a natural being. Some vampires create another to have a mate, someone to be with through the long never ending years. Others create for such things as revenge, through anger or to create an army. They feed on human blood which turn their eyes a blood red. They are never seen in the sun but not because of the well-known and believed myth that they burn in the sun. They sparkle. There have been a few cases of vampires living off animal blood…_

Draco fell asleep with the book on his chest and his lumos dimming.

The next day at school Draco was nervous. He hadn't figured out how to get close enough to a Cullen or how close he had to get and he didn't know how the pendent would let him know if they were vampires.

"You alright man?" Tyler asked him. They were once again hanging around his van waiting for the bell.

"Yes, didn't get much sleep last night is all." He said while searching for the Cullens.

"You certainly don't look it." Jessica smiled up at him from where she sat.

"Flattery will get you everywhere darling." He smirked but mentally though 'it was just a simple glamour.'

He saw them then. They had just pulled into their usual parking spots. The Cullen's plus Bella get out and were heading towards the main building. He noticed that Jasper lagged behind them a little. It must be his lucky day.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said to the group.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked.

"I need to ask Jasper something." He saw them smiling suggestively at him but he ignored them and quickly walked towards Jasper before he lost his chance.

"Jasper." He said as he got closer to him. The rest of the Cullens and Bella stopped to stare at him. He felt uncomfortable under the stares for once. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He told him. When the rest didn't begin walking again Draco said loudly. "Alone?" He pointedly glared at them. The blond one, Rosalie glared back viciously. But then Edward nodded jerkily more to Jasper than him and walked away dragging Bella with him. The rest followed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jasper asked him, his eyes bright with…happiness?

He felt nothing from the pendent so he would have to try to get a bit closer. He had hoped for it to just happen as the stood reasonably close together.

"Could we go somewhere a little more privet?" He was starting too sweet now. Did he really want to be alone with a maybe vampire?

Jasper smiled. "Come on." He instantly followed him. He lead Draco over to the car he arrived in. there wasn't anyone over near them so there was no way they could be overheard but he still had witnesses if Jasper snapped. Jasper lent against the Volvo. Draco couldn't stop his eyes from wondering over his lean body. He was definitely good-looking. Very fit or as the Americans say, hot. He knew Jasper knew he was checking him out and he honestly didn't care.

"What did you need to talk about?" He asked again.

"I just need to see something." He said quietly. He hesitated as he became more nervous and frightened. He saw Jasper frown at him like he _knew._

"Draco?"

Draco ignored him taking a breath and reached out and grabbed his arm. It was like an electric shock as soon as he touched Jasper. Hid pendent glowed emerald thin as quickly as it came stopped. Then Draco saw the 'indication' in his mind, a flash of Jasper and the rest of the Cullens including the oldest running faster than possible through the forest hunting something. Then he saw Jasper himself rip into a cheater, drinking from it. The crazed look in his eyes scared the hell out of him.

Draco ripped his hand away and the visions stopped. He stared, wide eyed up at Jasper who was frowning confused. He stumbled away when Jasper reached out towards him.

"Draco what…?" He sounded hurt and upset. But then he told himself vampires don't have feelings.

He gulped. "You're…a v-vampire…" He whispered.

The complete shock on Jaspers face would have been funny in any other situation. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw his vampire family coming out of the building towards them.

'_Vampires have amazing hearing, they can hear up to miles around them…'_ his defence book had said.

He took one last look at Jasper before turning and sprinting away from the school, the vampires and Jasper.

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary:** the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter:** 4/10  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N:** I am going to try and follow the basic plot of twilight, I'll do my best but I know I will stray a little…or a lot

Chapter four.

Draco ran away from the school, ignoring Jasper's calls that rang out behind him. He didn't look to see if they were following him. Even though he knew that had some sort of super speed he didn't care. He was running through the woods and as soon as he was sure he was alone Draco pulled his wand out and apperated just outside the new wards Lucius had recently put up. Draco sprinted up the drive way and into the house.  
"Mother! Father!" His call echoed throughout the house. When he received no reply he ran up to the second floor and yelled for them again. "Mother! Father!" again there wasn't even a shuffle he walked to the third floor and tried again. His parents weren't home. It had never occurred to Draco that his parents would go out and converse with muggles. He probably should have realized they would have a social live here.

Draco fingered his pendent as he walked slowly down to the first floor. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. They moved here to get away from magic and yet they moved into the one town with vampires permanently living, working and going to school.

He should be afraid. Every story he had ever heard about vampires-including in Hogwarts classes-were bloody and gory, they were betrayed as killers, monsters. While the ministry assured everyone they were no threat to us wizard and witches and there have been reports of marriages between vampires and the wizarding community the stories were still out there. But then he thought of Jasper and the tightness was back. When he was with Harry the feeling was different but he knew what he felt now was very similar only stronger…a lot stronger.

Draco was slumped down on the lounge when he felt the blood wards vibrate through him. Someone was trying to pass through the wards. And they only restricted unhuman, magical beings.

He ever so slowly crept over to the window facing the driveway. When he looked out making sure he wouldn't be seen he saw the entire Cullen clan. This time minus Bella but there were two older Vampires who he thought would be the doctor and his wife. They were all looking understandably confused as they were unable to pass the invisible wall. Draco made the mistake of snickering. Their heads whipped towards the window. He cursed not sure of what to do. Looking down at his dragon pendent a though entered his mind. It should be able to indicate which was the way to go: face them or hide? As soon as his fingers touched the cold silver the felt the sleeping dragon wake.

'_Face them…' _Said a deep yet silky voice in his mind.

So he did. He gathered any Gryffindor courage he had, made sure his wand was in easy reach in his pocket and opened the front door.

He kept his shoulders back and head high as he walked towards the family of vampires. They didn't say a word just stared as he came to them. He looked at each assessing their mood as best he could. Emmett was confused. His girlfriend Rosalie was glaring daggers looking pissed off. Alice for a reason Draco didn't know what practically bouncing with joy. Edward was scowling as him. When he looked at Edward he felt someone trying to enter his mind again, Telepathic? Draco thought to himself. The older man, the doctor looked calm and most pleasant out of them all. The woman holding his hand was like Emmett confused. He turned his eyes to Jasper and stopped himself from gasping. He looked so hurt. Though Draco couldn't see how him running away would do that to him.  
When he though he was a reasonable distance away he spoke.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here _vampires._" He spat the word and saw Jasper flinch a little. The rest frowned at that.

The oldest man took a small step forward. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. How exactly do you know about us being vampires?" He was polite and Draco found that strange for someone like him. A vampire.

Draco knew he was safe and that they couldn't get past the wards so he though why not get the inevitable conversation out of the way.

"Because," He said slowly "I'm a wizard." All they did was stare at him disbelievingly.

"They exist?" Emmett burst out at last.

"You are a family of undead vampires and you're asking me if wizards exist? You're joking right?" Draco scoffed at him.

"I in all my years have never come across a wizard. Until now." Carlisle said deep in thought.

"And I haven't met any vampires until now. But I've heard the stories." Draco replied now calmer and less snappy then he was at first.

"Well," Carlisle was again the one to speak. "You should know that we are what our kind call Vegetarian vampires."

"Vegetarian vampires?" Draco said disbelievingly.

"We don't feed on humans, we survive off animal blood." Rosalie told him.

"I know what it means but why should I believe you?"

"Maybe if you gave us a chance? I would love it if you would sit with me and tell me all about your life as a wizard?" Carlisle said looking so hopeful and intrigued.

Draco thought about it before answering. He seemed nice and like he wasn't about to attack him but he knew both his parents would forbid him from going anywhere near any of them. But then again he never did like being told what to do.

"I don't think my parents would like that much, when they know I mean."

"Are they wizards to?" Edward asked him. Again he felt his mental walls being pushed. It made him snap again.

"First, my mother is technically a witch and second _stop_ trying to enter my mind!" He glared annoyed at Edward who looked shocked.

"I can't help it I read minds automatically. Why can't I read yours?" He asked curiously.

"I'm an occlumens." He said smugly.

"What?"

He sighed. "A person how can put mental wards or walls around their minds."

Edward just shook his head taking the piece of information in.

They all stood still not saying a word or not knowing what to say was more accurate. The thought 'they seem alright' kept rolling around in his head. Maybe he should talk to the doctor, make a pact not to attack one another, become friends? Become something more with a particular Cullen? He didn't know. He really needed to talk to his parents, get some perspective.

The bouncing Alice started to speak to Draco breaking the silence.

"Draco? I just wanted to let you know that all of this will work out! We _do _become friends, your parents will accept us…eventually but everything will be fine. I've seen it." She smiled at him and he could have sworn she saw her gaze flicker to Jasper then him.

"Know it? How can you possibly know that?" He frowned at her.

"Alice can see the future." It was the first time Jasper had spoken. His voice was quiet and sad. Draco immediately felt bad because it was obviously his fault.

"A vampire seer and telepath what's next?" He smiled a little for the first time. He was only joking but Jasper spoke again.

"I can in feel and manipulate people's emotions but this mental wall of yours doesn't allow me to manipulate your emotions." His voice sounded strained.

"But you can feel them?" Draco said carefully.

"Yes." Draco clenched his fist. Jasper _knew _what he felt around him. But there was something in Jasper's eyes that stopped him from running away in embarrassment. He took a breath and moved onto a something he had been wondering about.

He turned to Edward again. "What's with you and the muggle?"

He stared blankly back at Draco. "What is a muggle?"

Draco sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. "A non-magical being."

Draco saw Edwards eyes darken slightly. "Bella is no concern of yours." He growled.

"Did you tell her to try and get information out of me? She isn't a very good actor you know." He smirked at the outraged expression as he insulted his girlfriend.

Edward growled again. It was a deep threatening.

He was about to take a step away when he heard a dark growl erupt from Jasper. His eyes widened not expecting it. There was a few seconds of tense silence between the family. Edward and Jasper were having a rather intense staring competition when Edward suddenly snapped, "It's not the same thing!"

"Boys enough." Esme stepping into her motherly role and the immediately stopped growling and staring.

"Look," Draco said to them all. "My parents will be home soon and I suggest you all not be here when they come…but I think we should discuss this situation soon, come to some sort of an agreement."

"That would be good. We'll leave now." Carlisle told him. In a blink they were gone. Except Jasper…

**A/N: any thoughts? please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary:** the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover: **Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter:** 5/10  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N:** thank you again to all the reviews! So I have decided to take a few things that happened between Bella and Edward and put in their place Draco and jasper. It won't be the same at all but you will know what parts I'm talking about.

Chapter five.

Draco didn't move as Jasper stepped closer to the wards. The silence was uncomfortable but Draco didn't know what he should say. Tell him to piss of or invite him past the wards?

After what seemed like a lifetime Jasper took a little step forward and spoke.

"I am sorry if I frightened you back at school." His Southern accent made Draco jump.

"You didn't." He said automatically, which made Jasper smile and chuckle at him. "Maybe you did a little." He amended.

"I apologize. May I ask how you saw what you did?" Jasper was very formal and it made Draco uncomfortable, like he was being interviewed.

He reached down the front of his top and pulled out the Dragon pendent showing it to Jasper. "It's called an indicator. It will indicate which path to take or what someone is…"

"Like a vampire."

"Yes."

"Did the Dragon just wink at me?" Jasper said astonished.

"Yes." Draco smiled. "It's the magic in the pendent."

"Amazing." Jasper breathed.

"You should see the fountain." He let out a bark of laughter.

"I'll remember that." Jasper said before turning serious again. "My family won't say anything about your family. As long as you keep our secret we'll keep yours." Jasper told him seriously.

"I will."

There was that silence again and Draco wasn't about to let it draw out again.

"Can we stop this?" He felt like shouting it at him but restrained himself. Then he stormed past the wards and Jasper before whirling around to once again stand in front of him, though this time there was no safety net In between them.

"What do you mean?" He frowned at Draco. "You're confused, why?"

Draco didn't answer the last question. "What I mean is this awkwardness between us right now. I want it to stop because before, I mean we didn't talk much but it was comfortable and now…I would just like to…Merlin I don't know." Draco stopped himself from babbling anymore.

"I would like that and I would like to talk with you more, a lot more." Jasper smiled brightly at him as Draco nodded in agreement.

"What about Saturday?" Jasper asked him. "We could hangout or something?"

Draco hesitated a split second before smirking. "Like a date?"

"Yes like a date." Jasper said it so confidently like there wasn't a single doubt he would say no. and he didn't.

"I would like that."

"I should go, your parents will be back in five minutes."

"Your future seeing 'sister'?" The air quotes were bold.

"Yes Alice saw it. I will see you in school."

"And Saturday."

"Yes and Saturday." Then to Draco's utter surprise and shock Jasper took his hand in his cold ones and lightly brushed his lips over his knuckles, like a true Southern gentleman. And then he was gone.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and walked back into his house to wait the few minutes for his parents.

Jasper wasn't wrong it was exactly five minutes when they walked into the house. Draco was sitting stiffly on the lounge dreading the enviably conversation.

"Draco?" Narcissa said surprised to see him at home and not in school where he should be. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you but you weren't home."

"Did you find out about the Cullens?" Lucius came to sit across from him.

"Yes." He said no more though.

"Well?" Narcissa prompted.

"It's true, they are a vampire coven." Before they could speak he barrelled on. "But when I spoke to them they explained that they had no intention of attacking us and that they are vegetarian vampires and that's why their eyes are golden and not red." He stopped when he had to breathe. There was a moment when his parents didn't react before Lucius exploded.

"You spoke to them? Alone! Are you insane or just plain stupid? Do you have any idea what could have happened?" He was pacing at this point but Narcissa managed to calm him a little.

"I was behind the wards they couldn't get to me even if they wanted to." Draco spoke as calmly as he could. He never was good at controlling his temper.

"They were here, at the house? How dare those bloodsuckers step foot near my home?" Lucius seethed. Draco frowned at the use of the word bloodsucker but let it go. "You will be staying away from any and all Cullens from this moment on Draco."

"But-"He began but his mother cut him off.

"There will be no buts Darling. Stay away from them."

Draco wasn't about to argue and certainly not about to mention the fact that he agreed to talk to the Cullens and that he was going on an actual date with Jasper Cullen. He just nodded in agreement and walked up to his room with a bounce in his step.

**Page break…**

The next morning Draco was reminded at least five times to stay away from those 'murderous bloodsucking beasts' as his father but it as he was dropped off in front of the school. He gave a jerky nod then got out of the car. He quickly spotted his knew group of friends and walked briskly over to them.

"Hello." He greeted them all.

"Hey Draco what happened to you yesterday?" Angela asked and the others nodded wanting to know why he ditched school.

He thought quickly on his feet. "I just got a bit of bad news from back home and needed to tell my parents, that's all."

"What happened?" Jessica asked concerned even though she had no reason to be.

"A friend had a fall, nothing major." They quickly dropped the subject and moved no to trivial things such as homework and the beach.

"Did you want to come to the beach with us this Saturday over at La Push?" Mike asked him.

"There should be some awesome waves." Tyler mimicked riding on a surf board.

"In this weather?" Jessica laughed at them.

"What is La Push?" He asked them

"It's an Indian Reservation just out of town."

Draco nodded. "Thank you but I have already made plans" he told them waiting for questions that would come.

"What are you going to be doing?" Eric said curious like always.

"I'm not quite sure yet." It wasn't a total lie. He really didn't know what he would be doing. He evaded the next few questions of where? With who? Is it a date? He was extremely glad when the bell rang signalling the beginning of first period.

Draco was beginning to understand how the muggle classes worked and even put his hand up to answer a question. Only the once though. He shared another PE class with Bella and he knew she knew about him being a wizard. She looked at him like he was about to turn her into a frog or something. Her vampire boyfriend had obviously told her every detail. He was beginning to think their relationship was a tad unhealthy. But Draco had decided that if he was going to have a truce with the Cullens and something more with Jasper he was going to have to be nicer to her. Or at least less Slytherin like around her. So in the middle of the lesson when the class played a game called dodge ball-which Draco didn't see the point of-and he sat once again on the side lines along with Bella he said hello.

"What do you want?" He guessed she didn't like him much.

"I was just thinking we should be civil to each other considering the circumstances."

She hesitated thinking intently. "I suppose, considering what Edward told me what Alice has seen."

Draco furrowed his brow. "What has Alice seen?" He said suspiciously.

"Nothing to do with you." She said too quickly.

He stared at her but it was clear she was stubborn and wasn't going to give anything away so he said okay and let it go.

It was lunch time and as Draco stood in the cafeteria line behind Angela to pay for his salad he looked over to the Cullens usual table. They were already sitting down but Jasper wasn't there. He looked around the whole room but didn't spot him. He looked again and there Jasper sat, by himself at an empty table staring right at him. Jasper smiled and beckoned him over.

Draco paid and the stopped wondering if he should go sit with his knew friends or see what Jasper wanted.

"Draco?" Angela asked when she noticed Draco wasn't following her. She quickly noticed where he was looking and giggled.

"What are you waiting for Draco, he's waiting for you."

"You guys don't mind? I heard you talk about Bella…" He said uncertainly.

"As long as you still acknowledge us and still sit and talk to us everything will be great."

"Good. Tell everyone I'll talk to them later."

"Will do." Angela walked away and Draco went over to where Jasper sat.

He laughed when he saw the full tray of untouched food as he sat down across from him.

"Why aren't you sitting with the rest of your family?" Draco picked at his salad ad he spoke.

"I thought we should talk about a few things." Draco looked down as Jasper's hand pushed the try back and forth.

"Can you eat that?" Draco motioned to the hot chips piled on a plate.

"Could you eat dirt if you were dared to?" He replied.

"Well I _could _but what idiot would eat dirt, dare or no dare?" He scoffed which made Jasper laugh at him. His laugh was intoxicating to Draco.

"It's the same with us. We could but why put ourselves through that?"

"What was it we needed to talk about?" Draco moved on to the more important topics.

"My dad for all intents and purposes would like to have a conversation with you Sunday at his office at the hospital; it's more private, if that is good for you around ten AM?" He was all business now, military like.

"Yes that's fine. And just so you know I told my parents and to say they were unhappy is an understatement. I was told to stay far away."

"And yet here you sit." Jasper smiled pleased that Draco was ignoring those orders.

"Indeed. What else?"

"Saturday, I'll pick you up at two in the afternoon."

Draco's face broke out into a bright smile, one that he rarely gave anyone. "Okay."

They talked for the rest of lunch. It was so completely comfortable and they didn't need to force any conversation it just flowed effortlessly. Draco was happy and for once not thinking about his old world for once.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary:** the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter:** 6/10  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N: **here is another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I know it says 6/10 chapters but now I'm thinking only 10 chapters won't be enough to get the whole James/Victoria thing in so don't be surprise if 10 turns into more.

Chapter six.

The second Draco got home he was bombarded with questions by his concerned parents. He didn't want to talk about the 'bloodsuckers' with his mother and father. What he _did _want to do was go straight to his room and jump around and giggle like a little school girl with a crush because of his conversation with Jasper and their so to be _date_. He didn't even care, no one could see him anyway so what did it matter? But he didn't because his parents would know something was up if he did. So he listened and answered their questions.

"Did they approach you?" Narcissa said obviously worried about her son's safety.

"Not once." He lied.

"Really? Not even to see if you would keep their secret?" Lucius pressed.

"We came to an agreement yesterday. We don't tell, they don't tell."

"Well, I suppose that is agreeable but if they come anywhere near us all bets are off." Lucius said seriously to them.

"Lucius there will be no need for violence." Narcissa put on her no nonsense face.

"There won't be as long as they stay far away."

Narcissa sighed and stood from where she sat on the couch. "I'll be in the gardens if you need me."

Draco nodded as she kissed his forehead lovingly, Once she left Draco stood too.

"I am going to go do some potions work down in the cellar." He told his father but Lucius stopped him.

"Son I am deadly serious about staying away from them. These murders in the forests must be from them even if you say they are vegetarians. I took the liberty of looking through the case files of the murders, no bear did that Draco."

Draco begrudgingly accepted that piece of information. They were killed by vampires, that didn't mean they were killed by the Cullens. But Draco just nodded and headed down into the cellar.

It was the first time he had been down there. The cellar was similar to the ones back home. It was on big stone room with shelves lining the walls, books, bottle, vials, ingredients and rare artefacts dark and not sat on the wooden shelves. Closed and spell locked cupboards held most of the ingredients. A few large wooden tables were placed in the centre of the room. There were cauldrons, and tools, knives and gloves strewn over them. The room was cold, perfect temperature for potion making.

He walked over to the selves of books. He looked until he found the title he was looking for. '_Protection from dark creatures.' _He flipped through the ancient book until he came to the section about protection from vampires.

"Expelling venom…foul tasting blood…poisonous blood…Ah." Draco finally found what he was looking for. "Protective amulet that stops a vampire that intends to do you harm by creating a simple but effective ward around the wearer." Draco placed the book next to the cauldron and began collecting the needed ingredients. He took a thin silver bracelet to place the ward in and lit a fire under the cauldron before referring back to the book.

"The object of your choice has to be soaked in the solution for seven hours then the incantation is spoken to set the brew." He murmured to himself. He was in for a long night.

Page break…

Seven hours later and the bracelet was ready to be taken out of the cauldron. The smooth liquid dripped off the bracelet as he place it carefully down on the table. He waited for the potion dried and stuck to the bracelet. Then he began to recite the Latin incantation. The bracelet slowly began to glow a light blue and lifted off the table, hovering in the air. In seconds it was over and the bracelet put itself back down on the table. It didn't look any different. But as Draco slipped it around his wrist he noticed it _felt _different, But in a really good way.

Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned. He dragged his tired limbs up to his room and fell on the bed. He was asleep before he remembered to change.

The next day at school with his new bracelet on Draco walked much more confidently with knowing he was safe, even if he wasn't in danger. Even though he felt confident he was tired at the same time. He had stayed up later than he probably should have making the bracelet. But his glamours covered the dark circles under his eyes.

He was on his way over to his friends when he spotted Jasper. His mood lifted even more when Jasper walked right up to him. He had no problems with the bracelet which meant Jasper had no intention of hurting Draco. He smiled up at him as he approached. Draco had always hated looking up at people taller than him, it somehow made him feel weak but strangely enough he didn't mind looking up at Jasper's taller frame.

Jasper frowned at him. "You're tired, why?"

Draco was a little shocked at the concern radiating from his eyes. "Didn't get enough sleep is all." He shrugged. "Where is the rest of your family?" He didn't see them anywhere in the parking lot.

"They will be here soon. I came ahead by myself." Jasper motioned to the sleek, black Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"You drive…what is that exactly?" Draco asked not having a clue what that thing was. Jasper laughed at him and Draco to his embarrassment found himself blushing just a little.

"There is no need to be embarrassed." He said gently feeling his embarrassment at not knowing what something was again. "It's called a motorcycle."

"Oh."

"You have never ridden one?"

"Never."

"Good." Jasper grinned at him. "I'll pick you up on it Saturday."

"Is it safe?" Draco looked dubiously at the piece of metal.

"Not always. But with me driving you will be fine."

"I'll trust you then." Draco moved to sit on a bench near them and Jasper followed sitting next to him.

"Are we ever going to talk about the whole vampire wizard thing?" Draco said looking sideways at him.

"It would be best if we did." Jasper nodded.

"I need you to tell me the truth." Draco paused and then blurted out the question that had been on his mind since Lucius had told him. "These 'bear attacks' are they really by bears or…"

"By Vampires." Jasper finished his sentence. "We think that another coven is passing through but Alice has had no certain visions yet."

"My father thinks it's your family." He said quietly.

"It's not. They haven't hade human blood in a long time. I am the newest to the lifestyle and I admit I do struggle to control myself." He seemed ashamed by this.

"And around me?" Draco didn't really want to know the answer but he asked anyway.

Jasper hesitated a little too long. "It is hard. Extremely hard to control myself around you but I believe I am doing a good job so far. Edward tells me you're my _La Tua Cantante _as Bella is his."

"Your singer? What does that mean?" Draco knew Italian but didn't know what Jasper meant by it.

"It means your blood sings to me, stronger than anyone's has ever called to me." He sighed.

"Is that a good thing?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Depends how you look at it."

"Then I will choose to look at it in a good way." Draco gave Jasper a small smile. "That's the bell; I need to get to class. I will see you later." Draco walked away before Jasper could say anything.

Page Break

It was Saturday in no time. And Draco spent the whole morning waiting for two o'clock to arrive. Thankfully his parents were spending the day in a close wizarding village getting more supplies so they would be gone for a long while.

At midday Draco began obsessing on what he should wear. He had no idea what they were doing so he didn't know what was appropriate. Half an hour later he finally decided on simply black trousers and a silk, dark green button-up shirt.

He didn't understand why he was so nervous; they have talked before so it really shouldn't be this bad. But it was. He had to take a calming draught in the end.

At two on the dot he heard the rev of an engine outside. When he opened the front door his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Draco had no clue how utterly hot Jasper looked in leather sitting on a motorbike. He wore a leather jacket with a plain black t-shirt underneath and tight fitting jeans, combined with the biker boots he was a walking god. More so then what he usually is. It was…arousing. Draco was suddenly conscious of the fact that Jasper would be able to feel the attraction and immediately tried to shove it aside.

"Right on time." Draco said walking towards Jasper who had just hopped off the bike.

"You look amazing." Jasper smiled down at him then lightly kissed his warming cheek.

"Thank you. Now where exactly are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Jasper hit him with one of his most seductive smiles. "Hop on." He walked back over to the bike and straddled it.

Draco still wasn't sure about the thing but took the offered helmet and straddled the seat.

"Hold on tight." Jasper said over his shoulder.

And Draco did. His arms wrapped around Jasper's muscled stomach and held on for dear life at the beginning. But soon it felt similar to riding a broom. And Draco loved it, though he didn't loosen his hold. Draco was confused as to where they were having this date when Jasper turned off into the woods. He didn't question it though just trusted him.

It was a few minutes later when Jasper stopped in a clearing. Trees surrounded the clearing and in the centre was a picnic.

"Do you like it?" Jasper turned to him as Draco got off the bike and walked over to the picnic.  
"You don't eat." Draco smiled over at him.

"No but you do."

"Thank you, I love it." He said generally.

"Good." Jasper took is hand and they both sat down on the soft blanket. Jasper didn't release his hand the entire time they sat there. And Draco was glad.

The whole afternoon they sat there and they talked about anything and everything. Jasper quizzed Draco about the wizarding world and Draco asked questions about vampire life. The food was amazing and Jasper seemed to like to watch Draco eat. It was one of the best times Draco had ever had.

Draco asked him something the he read in the book later in their date. "You sparkle don't you?"

Jasper looked at him funny. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Read about vampires. Can I see?" He cringed a little when he heard how excited he sounded.

Jasper smiled and stood. He walked over to a patch of sunlight and lifted up his shirt. Draco stood as well and went over to him. He smiled as the sun illuminated Jasper's skin making him sparkle. It was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen. Draco ran his hand over his hard abs, shivering a little. He frowned as he noticed a lot of scars shaped as teeth etched over his otherwise perfect body.

"What are these?" Draco traced over one.

"A story for a different time." Draco didn't press when he saw the pained look on his face.

They sat back down on the blanket and talked some more.

As they were about to get on the motorcycle again Jasper stopped him, and then he kissed him on the lips. Lightly at first but as Draco moved into the kiss it deepened. Became more desperate, more passionate. They broke apart when Draco ran out of air. The kiss was like nothing he had ever experienced. He wanted to attack him it felt so bloody good. He didn't though, he had more class then than.

"I would very much like to do this again." Jasper said, his hand cupping Draco's cheek.

"This as in dating or this as in snogging?" Draco smirked.

"Both, Very much both."

"What _exactly _are you asking me?" Draco wanted to hear him say it that way he knew it would be for real.

"I suppose this is very soon probably too soon but…I would like it a lot if you would be my boyfriend." Jasper grinned and kissed him briefly again. "What do you say?"

"Of course." Draco was actually happy here in this town for the first time since he got there.

Just as they were leaving a snowy white owl swooped down to them. Hedwig. It must be a letter from Harry. Jasper was a confused when he saw Draco untie a letter from the owls leg. As soon as Draco untied the letter Hedwig flew away.

"What was that?" Jasper asked frowning at him.

"Owl post. It's the way the wizarding world delivers mail."

"Strange." Was all he said. He didn't even ask about the letter, for which Draco was grateful. He didn't want to explain Harry to him so soon. So he tucked the letter into his pants and held on to Jasper tightly. He would read the letter when he got home.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary:** the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter:** 7/? (thinking of doing more…)  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N:** Here comes drama!

Chapter seven.

_Draco,_

_I don't know if I should be telling you this considering what we had agreed on but I think I have to. I miss you like crazy. I'm constantly thinking about you. Ginny won't come near me because she thinks I'm in love with you. She might be close. _

_I know you feel the way I do. Those long nights weren't lies. You have a new life and I get that but it doesn't stop me from hoping we could be what we were before. _

_Do you have any clue as to what I'm writing about? Do you feel the same? _

_If you don't, I get it. We'll still be friends, right? Could I still visit?_

_Don't reply right away. Think everything over before you even begin a letter. Please Draco, think about what we could be. _

_Harry._

Draco stared at the letter reading it a fifth time. He was sitting at his desk a few minutes after Jasper had dropped him off. He was excited to read a new letter from Harry but once he read the contents he was in a state of shock.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. They had agreed that once the war was over, they were over. But then he got the letter.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He really loved Harry; they had been through so much together. Even when no one believed he really had changed sides and treated him like crap Harry did. He never understood why but he did. He stood up for him, held him those few times he broke down and cried and taught him the 'good' spells. And here he was confessing his love for him, wanting to get back together.

But then there was Jasper. So perfect you could hardly believe it. A kind Vampire that liked him. And Draco's feelings for him were like nothing he had ever felt before. He was special and Draco could see himself with him.

He could see himself with Harry too…

Draco groaned and pushed the letter away determined not to think about it.

**Page break…**

Draco sat In Forks' local hospital reception room on Sunday. He was waiting for Carlisle Cullen to show him to his privet room. He had only been there for a few minutes but Draco hated to wait. If he was on time they should be on time.

"Draco?" Draco looked up when he heard his name called. Dr. Cullen stood at the entrance to the hallway.

Draco stood and walked over to him. His bracelet didn't react at all. This vampire had no intention of hurting him. He shook his cold hand when Carlisle extended his.

"My office is this way." He led Draco down the hall and into an elevator. They went up a few floors, walked down a skinny hall and stopped and the door marked Dr. C. Cullen.

Carlisle was seated behind his desk and Draco sat in one of the comfortable chairs across from him.

"Should we just get right into this then?" Draco decided to cut the pleasantries. "What did you want to know?"

"I have heard stories about the wizarding world but have never seen it myself. I was hoping you could tell me a bit about it. Anything really." He was excited to hear any little thing about a world he had never seen.

"I'll summarize it for you."

Draco though for a second before speaking. "I was born into the house of Malfoy, a blood line that can be traced back to Merlin himself. We are known as purebloods along with many other families. Pureblood means that there is no muggle or creature blood in our veins. For a long time people strongly believed that purebloods were better than half bloods and muggle borns, which a lot of people called mudbloods."

"It is like classes that humans have. The rich, the middle class and the poor." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Exactly. I went to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. It's this massive castle where you attend for seven years. There are four house and the sorting hat decides what house you are put in on your first night. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I was sorted into Slytherin. Gryffindor is considered brave and all round good, Ravenclaw is where all the brainy kids go, Hufflepuff is for the left overs and Slytherin is cunning, sly and the other three houses say everyone that is in Slytherin is evil."

"I am guessing there is a lot of prejudice there?" He was frowning.

"Yes and no. with blood status and houses yes but everything else is pretty fair."

"Interesting…go on please."

"At Hogwarts you learn everything you need to know to get through life. Certain spells and books were forbidden because they were considered dark magic. Though pureblood children learn all the dark magic at home." He wasn't sure how much of his life he wanted to reveal.

"Is that legal?"

"No. There was a war for a long time. He was called the Dark Lord and his followers were Deatheaters. They aimed to rid the wizarding world of anyone they thought impure, meaning muggle borns. But there was a boy named Harry Potter…"

Draco told Carlisle about the wars and important parts. He told him nothing of his families loyalties. He spoke about the Ministry and who useless they are. By the end of his little story Draco could tell Carlisle was shocked about what had gone on.

"All that happened and to think we knew nothing." He said in awe.

"We're good at discretion…mostly. I remember my first visit to muggle London, I was ten years old and I accidently made a shop window explode." He chuckled at the memory.

Carlisle smiled at him. "Did you have any questions for me?"

Draco thought for a second. "Yes actually. Why is it that you work here in a place where there is blood spilling everywhere? Why do the others go to school? Why do you live here permanently?" He rattled off the questions which made Carlisle chuckled.

"Well firstly we only stay in one place for so many years. Once people start to notice we aren't aging we know it's time to leave. We find it easier on all of us to be as human as we can. Plus we like having an actual home."

"Your nothing like other vampires are you?" Draco shook his head thinking they really needed to change those history books.

"No we certainly are not. To your other questions, I work here because I love helping people and I am remarkably good at controlling myself, I can hardly feel the pull now. Also since we live here it would look a little suspicious if the 'children' didn't attend school."

"I suppose that makes sense." Draco nodded.

"Does your parents no you're here?" He asked curiously.

"No. I was told to stay away. I never was one to listen to orders." He smirked. "I'm sure they will come around once they realize your family has no intention of hurting us. Not that we can't defend ourselves."

"Would you show me some magic?" Carlisle got all excited again.

"Of course." He took out his wand, a 10" hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core.

Draco cast a wordless silencing charm just in case and then pointed his wand at the paper weight.

"_Avifors_." A jet of violet light shot from his wand and engulfed the paper weight. They light dimmed and a small white bird sat in its place. Its happy chirping reached their ears.

"Unbelievable." Carlisle said his eyes wide. "That's brilliant."

"I can do a lot more than that." He said seriously. "I should go, my parents will be wondering where I am."

"I understand. It was a pleasure talking to you Draco." He stood and once again shook Draco's hand in goodbye.

"It was a pleasure talking to you too. I'll see myself out."

Draco walked out of the hospital and apperated home.

**Page break…**

The letter was staring him in the face again. Draco sucked it up and sat down at the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Harry,_

_I honestly don't know what to say, except I'm kind of in a relationship…with a vampire. As it turns out there was a coven of vampires living here permanently. They aren't dangerous._

_His name is Jasper Cullen._

_I do understand what you're talking about and I still love you, I always will. I do agree with everything you said but right now I think the best thing for me is right where I am, at least at the moment. _

_We will always be friends Harry and I still demand you visit for a few weeks. And Harry you and Ginny belong together, tell her I said to grow the fuck up._

_What are you feeling right now?_

_Draco._

He sealed the letter and sent it off with Umbra before he lost his nerve.

"I'm going for a walk." Draco announced to both Lucius and Narcissa.

"Be back for dinner." Narcissa told him before he went out the back door into the gardens.

He went through the gardens and over a little foot bridge that had been placed over the stream and into the woods.

He didn't have a destination he just wanted to clear his head. He had gone a fair way into woods when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He hated that he screamed.

"Hey it's just me." Jasper appeared in front of him.

"Don't ever do that again." Draco punched me in the arm but soon regretted it when his hand began to throb. He forgot how hard vampire's bodies were.

"Are you alright?" Jasper said concerned, he held his hand in his cold ones. Immediately his hand felt better.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Jasper led them over to a fallen tree trunk. He went to pull Draco down next to him but Draco smirked and sat on his lap. Jasper raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist shifting him against his muscled chest.

"Carlisle told us your talk went well."

"It did." Draco said leaning against Jasper.  
"He also said something about a war?" Jasper stared up at him.

"Can we not talk about that now? I'd much rather do something else." Draco said suggestively. He shifted to straddle Jasper, and then he lent down to kiss him. As he pulled back Jasper stopped him and kissed him deeper. They stayed like that until Draco had to leave for dinner.

**A/N: Thoughts, suggestions? Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author: **me.  
**Pairing: **Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary: **the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter: **8/? ( i know i said 10 but that wasn't enough!)  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N: **another similar scene coming up. Also with this I could retell all the events of the war-again but that would be silly.

Chapter eight.

"I want you to see my home." Jasper and Draco were in the woods behind Draco's house after school. It had been about a week after Jasper first snuck up on Draco in the woods.

"Really, When?" They were lying down on a soft patch of grass with Draco's head resting on Jasper's chest. They came to meet here a lot and Draco was sure his parents were beginning to wonder where he disappeared to all the time. He wasn't worried though, he kind of hoped they would catch them so he could stop lying to them, but at the same time that idea really freaked him out because he knew how his parents would react. Badly.

"Early Saturday morning?" Jasper said tracing circles on Draco's arm.

"Sure. Pick me up no earlier than ten and stay down the bottom so my parents don't see you."

"Of course I will. Bella will be there as well, so be nice." Jasper said seriously.

Draco frowned. He and Bella hadn't exactly been best friends, which caused Edward to become protective and hostile around him. He just didn't get that not everyone was going to love his girlfriend. But Draco wasn't about to cause trouble between Jasper and Edward.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll behave if she does."

"That's all I'm asking."

They stayed lying together on the grass not saying a word to each other. Draco was so comfortable he was almost drifting off to sleep. That is until Jasper's hand ran down is arm and touched his dark mark where his long sleeve had ridden up. He stiffened and he knew Jasper felt him.

"What is this?" Jasper pushed them up and took his forearm in his hand. When Draco tried to jerk away his grip tightened.

"it's nothing really." He said weakly but Jasper pulled the sleeve back anyway revealing the dark mark.

"A tattoo?" Jasper was shocked when he felt a wave of self-disgust come off Draco. "Why is it making you feel this way?" He asked concerned.

Draco took a breath knowing they would have gotten to the topic sooner or later. Draco had just hopped it would be later.

"Because it's not just a tattoo, It is called a dark mark…" So Draco told Jasper about the war and his families part in it. He told about the death eaters and about Azkaban. He retold his mission to kill Dumbledore and the help he got form Snape. Then after the bad things he moved on to the good things that happened to them. About how they defected to the light and their parts played. He even sucked up his Gryffindor courage and told Jasper about his relationship with the savior, Harry Potter. Though he neglected to tell him about the most recent letter. Throughout it all Jasper stayed completely silent. Only his expressions gave Draco a little insight to what he was thinking. He was definitely worried about what Draco went through, shocked at the things he had to do, and to Draco's pleasure jealous about his relationship, also known as sex with Harry. Jealousy looked good on him.

"You lived through all that?" His voice was soft and he pulled Draco against his chest, wrapping his cold arms around Draco's slender waist. "It's no wonder your family moved away from the memories."

"Yeah I guess it's not. But the past is just that, I would prefer not to think about it anymore." Draco said snuggling against Jasper.

"I suppose it's my turn." Jasper said.

"Your turn for what?" Draco asked confused.

"My turn to tell you about my past, about these." He let go of Draco and took his shirt off reviling many scared crescent marks all over his body, it was the light that revealed them to Draco. They were mostly clustered around his neck and jaw. "There are more," He gestured to his jeans. "But that can be for another time." He smirked.

"Tell me how this happened."

"Okay. I was turned when I was twenty in 1863-"

Draco cut him off before he got any further. "you're a hundred and sixty six years old?"

"Yes I am." He laughed.

"So I have been snogging an old man?" Draco said thoughtfully.

"I suppose you have. Anyway. I was Jasper Whitlock they youngest major in the confederate Army in Texas."

"That explains a lot, _major Whitlock._" He purred smirking.

"I like the sound of that." Jasper smiled. "I was turned by a vampire named Maria. Maria was creating an army of newborn vampires to reclaim the territory that was taken from them. I got these scares fighting for Maria. I never lost. I have the most complicated background out of my family."

"Wow that is a lot of wins then. How did you find the Cullens?" Draco didn't find the scars disgusting or unflattering he thought they were one of the most interesting features about him.

"Alice." He said. "She found me in a diner in Philadelphia. She had been waiting for me. She told me of this strange way of life, feeding off animals instead of human blood. She told me we would find a family living this lifestyle. I didn't trust her at first but I followed her and we found the Cullens. To say they were freaked was an understatement." He smiled at the memory.

"You two were together weren't you?" Draco didn't want to know but had to.

"Yes. That day she said we were to be together, for now. And when I asked what she meant she said that in many, many years from now I would find a boy who was a serpent and she would find a boy who was a lion." Jasper looked over to Draco. "I never knew what she meant, until now."

"Serpent and a lion?" Draco suddenly laughed.

"What?"

"I was in Slytherin house, our crest was a serpent, and that must mean the lion is a Gryffindor." He chuckled. "Everything always comes back to Hogwarts."

"I think we have had enough of confession time." Jasper said seriously.

"Too much perhaps. I should go, I think my Parents are beginning to become suspicious of where I am all the time." Before he got up to go Draco kissed Jasper deeply. "Goodbye, I'll be looking forward to Saturday." Draco grinned, jumped up and quickly walked away before he was tempted to run back to him.

Once Draco was back in the house he quietly went up to his room careful not to draw attention to himself. When he entered the room a letter waited for him. Harry hadn't replied in a week and Draco had started to worry, thinking Harry didn't want to continue being friends but here was the letter. Draco ripped open the envelope and read it.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry I took so long to reply, I needed some time but I understand and everything will just go back to normal okay?_

_I'm not sure Ginny and I are right for each other. I think there is someone out there who is perfect for me, I just need to find him or her._

_Tell me about this vampire, Hermione was completely fascinated about vampires living amongst muggles, it was funny the way she went on._

_He had better be treating you right, or else._

_Your friend Harry._

Draco smiled relieved that their friendship was still intact. He wrote a reply instantly.

_Harry_

_That is fantastic news to hear I am so glad were still friends. And yes everything can be normal again. You're probably right about you two not being right for each other but don't worry there are plenty of centaurs in the forest._

_Jasper is really good to me so you don't need to worry. He is taking me to his house this Saturday for a more formal meeting with the family. The first time we all meet wasn't very good at all. Tell Granger to look them up in one of her books because she's not having Jasper as a subject._

_Your friend Draco._

When he was satisfied he sent his owl on his way.

**Page break…**

Jasper as promised didn't come up the driveway to pick Draco up on Saturday. Instead he texted Draco that he was waiting on his newly bought mobile phone. Not that Draco knew how to use the thing.

He checked himself in the mirror before leaving. He wore a tight fitting long sleeved blue t-shirt with a leather jacket he found in his new wardrobe, he had on a pair of dark blue jeans wearing them for the first time with a pair of dress shoes from England. He put his wand in his pocket making sure it wasn't seen but was in easy reach. Once he was satisfied that he wasn't overdressed he went down stairs to tell his parents he was going out.

"Mother? Some friends have asked me to go out with them; I'll be back in the afternoon."

"Okay dear." Narcissa didn't bat an eyelash at his lie.

Jasper was looking perfect as ever when Draco saw him as he was coming down the drive.

"Ready?" Jasper handed him a helmet.

"Yes. Where exactly do you live anyway?" He said as he swung his leg over the bike behind Jasper.

"Just out of town." Draco clutched Jasper's waist as he speed off.

It was a few minutes later when they pulled into a dirt road. Jasper stoped outside of a large white house.

"Nice place." Draco smiled at Jasper.

"Come on they're waiting." Jasper took his hand and led him up the porch steps and into the large and open house.

"It's the one place where we don't need to hide." Jasper explained as Draco looked at the large curtain-less windows.

"I like it."

The whole Cullen family was waiting in the lounge room which went into an open kitchen. His 'parents' were waiting to greet them.

"Draco this is Esme, and you know Carlisle." Jasper introduced him to a woman standing next to Carlisle. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them.

"A pleasure to meet you." Draco said to her.

"It's extremely nice to know you Draco." She said sincerely.

"It's good to see you again Dr. Cullen." He held his hand out.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He smiled shaking Draco's outstretched hand.

"Draco!" Alice came running at him from the other side of the room before stopping gracefully in front to him. She hugged him then took a step back.

"You do smell good, I hadn't noticed before." Draco found himself blushing just a little embarrassed.

"Alice!" Jasper glared at her.

"It's okay." Draco smiled at her.

"Draco you haven't formally met Emmett and Rosalie." Jasper said as the couple stepped forward.

"Hello." He nodded to them both.

Emmett grinned at him and Rosalie just stared assessing him, almost like she was determining if he was good enough, he stared right back. She gave him a smile. He instantly liked her.

"And Edward and Bella." Jasper said right before they walked through the door.

"Hello Draco." Edward said politely.

"Edward, Isabella." He nodded to each of them.

"Bella." She corrected him rather rudely in Draco opinion.

"I made lunch for you and Bella. I love an excuse to actually use the kitchen." Esme gestured towards the counter which was full of food.

"Thank you, I'm starving." He smiled at her.

He had Bella sat down at the dining room table with a plate full of food each. Edward sat close to Bella while Jasper leaned against a chair waiting for him to finish.

When he was done Jasper led him away from the others and gave him a tour of the house. Draco laughed when he saw all the graduation caps on the wall.

"This is my room." Jasper said as he opened the door.

The room was large with the walls being mostly one massive window. A plasma screen TV was across from a comfortable looking lounge bed. Ancient books and CD's lined the one wall that was windowless. The room was light and warm, Draco instantly loved it.

"I almost forgot you don't sleep." Draco smirked at his boyfriend.

"You'll get used to it." Jasper assured him.

Draco walked over to the books and looked them over. "Some of these are really rare."

"Yes I got most of them just after they were published."

"That's right you would have been there. I keep forgetting how old you are."

Jasper came over to him and kissed him soundly on the lips drawing him to his chest. Draco pulled back and laughed. "I'm snogging an old man, that will never not be funny." He kissed him again lengthening the kiss even though he needed to breathe.

"You don't seem to have a problem with kissing an old man." Jasper smiled down at him.

"Not one bit." They were kissing again. And Draco was in pure bliss.

By the time Draco returned home dinner was waiting and so was a slightly annoyed Narcissa.

"You're late, we've been waiting Draco."

"I'm sorry mother I was just having such a good time i forgot."

"Well I suppose it's good that you're making friends just what the time it."

"Of course mother, now let's eat."

Draco spent the rest of the night whishing Jasper was holding him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary: **the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover: **Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter:** 9/?  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N:** Here comes Jacob. And so you know they are going to believe the legends even though they aren't wolves yet.

Chapter nine.

"We're going over to La push again, want to come with Draco?" Mike asked him while they were having their lunch. Even though he could be sitting with Jasper and the rest of the Cullens-and Bella he felt more comfortable with the muggles.

"When?"

"This afternoon." Eric said.

Draco shrugged. "Okay. I will have to call my parents though." He hadn't done a whole lot with his normal friends because he was spending all his free time with Jasper in the woods.

"Great! We haven't seen you outside school a lot." Jessica smiled at him.

"Why is that?" Angela smiled at him and winked.

"That is because I have been spending my time with my boyfriend." Draco said bluntly not wanting to draw it out any longer then it needed to be.

"Oh my God! Who is it?" Jessica squealed.

"It's Jasper Cullen isn't it?" Angela giggled.

The boys were extra quiet but Draco expected it so he didn't mind.

"Yes." He nodded not getting as excited as them.

"That's so great Draco." Angela squeezed his hand.

"Yeah and you still hang with us, unlike someone else." Mike glared over to the Cullen's table.

"Well I'm not a bitch unlike someone else." They all laughed at Draco's comment and Draco smiled knowing Edward had heard it. For some reason Draco just loved to annoy him. He peaked over to their table and Looked for Edward. His smile widened when he saw the clenched hands. He was way too protective and it was too easy to rile him up.

"So about this afternoon," Draco changed the subject. "I assume it includes a ride home?"

"Of course." Mike nodded. "I have an extra board if you want it?"

"What would I do with it?" Draco furrowed his brow.

"To surf with silly." Jessica giggled.

"I don't know how to surf."

"You've never surfed before? Ever?" Eric said like it was the weirdest thing he had ever heard.

"No, never and I don't think I want to start now." He said dubiously. He saw a surfing ad once on their muggle TV and it Draco didn't like the idea of being swallowed by a ton of churning water.

"It's fun though." Tyler assured him.

"No thank you, but I will watch and pretend to be interested." Draco said to the boy's making them laugh.

At the end of the day Draco stood outside waiting for mike and the like to come out of their class. His teacher had let the class out early. Draco had called his father and Lucius was glad he was making friends and said to come home whenever.

Draco turned around when he felt a cold, familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Hi." He said looking up into Jasper's Gold eyes.

"Going to the beach are we?" Jasper smiled at him.

"You heard then?" Draco smirked.

"Yes and I wish you wouldn't try and provoke Edward." He sighed.

"But it's so much fun." Draco laughed. "How can I not provoke him?"

"Please Draco?"

Draco knew he couldn't say no to him so he nodded. "Fine." Even though he would miss messing with him.

"So since you have been listening in on my conversations you must also know that I told them about us…well mostly." Draco took Jasper's hands in his not once thinking about the other students in the parking lot.

"Yes I did and i am pleased that you did, it makes doing this a lot easier." He suddenly swooped down to capture Draco's lips kissing him softly. Draco found himself blushing at such a public display. He pulled back when a wolf whistle reached his ears. Tyler, mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica were a little way away from where they stood smiling at them.

"I should go." Draco turned back to Jasper.

"Have a good afternoon." He smiled and kissed him again before walking over to where his family waited.

"Nice." Jessica laughed.

"Shut it the lot of you." He scowled halfheartedly; he was beaming on the inside. "Let's go."

They all piled into Tyler's van and drove the short way to the beach at La Push.

He beach wasn't much of one. The sand was dull, the water while had some big waves was dirty in colour with sand churning continuously, there were broken branches strewn over the sand and the weather here seemed colder. But Draco didn't complain. It was nice to sit and talk without feeling like an outsider. It was strangely natural.

While the three boys took off in their wetsuits and boards Draco stayed with Jessica and Angela by the van. They mostly quizzed him about his new relationship with Jasper.

"So is he your first boyfriend?" Jessica asked curiously.

"No. I've had a few. My old school was very open-minded. More than half the school was at least bi." Draco shrugged they seemed to think it was unusual for high schoolers to come out. Which he thought it probably was. He remembered Harry telling him about muggle prejudices.

"Spill, I want to hear all about them!" Jessica said eagerly.

"Jessica don't pry." Angela scolded.

Draco laughed. "I don't mind there isn't much to tell. My relationship was with a girl named Pansy Parkinson."

"I thought you were gay." Jessica interrupted.

"Yes but this was before I realised it. After her I dated a boy in my dorm, Blaise Zabini. Then for about a year I was with Theodore Nott, also a boy in my dorm and then Harry Potter. That's the extent of my love life not exactly a novel."

"It's longer than mine." Angela told him.

"And mine." Jessica agreed.

"Not interested in anyone?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No." They said in unison.

"Really? So Jessica you're not in love with Mike?" Jessica blushed but nodded.

"Any Angela you're not head over heels for Eric?"

"Okay so maybe a little but he doesn't think of me that way." She sighed.

"You would be surprised…"

For a while the continued to watch they guys but they soon came back in because they said the waves were crap. In Draco's mind it was because they were crap. They were all sitting and chatting when three boys with long hair and that looked about sixteen walked by.

"Hey." The one in the middle said.

"Hi Jacob." Jessica smiled.

"You guys remember Quil and Embry right?"

"Yeah of course." Mike said. "And this is Draco Malfoy, he's new."

"Draco this is Jacob Black and his friends Quil and Embry." Angela pointed to each boy. The one in the middle was Jacob.

"Hello." He said when the nodded to him.

"So," Jacob said." No Bella?"

"Of course not." Jessica scoffed.

"You know where she is Jacob." Mike said to him which caused a scowl to cross his face.

"Yeah with _him._"

"You mean Edward?" Draco asked him.

"Yes." He sounded sad. He was obviously in love with Bella and she didn't return those romantic feelings.

"Damn Cullens." Quil almost spat. By the looks on all three faces Draco realised the Cullens were liked around these parts.

"Filthy Bloodsuckers." Jacob whispered so no one heard but Draco did.

"What was that?" He said sharply. They could know, could they?

"Nothing." He said too quickly.

"Watch what you say around Draco Jacob." Eric half joked.

"Why?" Quil looked to Draco.

"Because I'm currently dating one Jasper_ Cullen_." He said bluntly.

They looked at him then at each other. Draco was suspicious, he couldn't help himself. He wordlessly and wandlessly cast a _Legilimens _into Jacob's mind. He carefully dug without letting him feel that he was in his head until he found what he was looking for.

Quileute tribe that transfigured into wolves almost like an animagus…fighting the 'cold ones'…the skill passed down through the generations…the story of the Cullens coming centuries ago and forming the Treaty…the hatred for their natural enemy…

On and on it went. Draco pulled out of his mind but ignored the fresh conversation going on around him. Draco couldn't sense the animal in them but he could feel something harboring within them, about to erupt. If he trusted his instincts and If all that was true then that would mean…the three boys in front of him were or about to become…werewolves.

Draco shot up from where he was sitting.

"I have to go." He turned without a word and ran. He ignored the shouts after him he just kept running away from _them. _Just like he did when he learned about the Cullens

Draco was not a coward by any means. He had some bad experiences with werewolves. One in particular named Fenrir Grayback, Also his pack. He still has nightmares about them. Hearing about werewolves creeps him out, reading about them freaks him out and meeting another one scared him to death.

He was in the woods now but he couldn't find it in him to apparate. It was as if all his energy had drained away. Memories rushed back. He couldn't stop think about them and _him._ Draco fell to his knees struggling to breathe. His chest constricted and he was becoming light headed. He was having a panic attack. He had never had a panic attack before and he didn't know why he couldn't breathe. Maybe it was that the memories wouldn't stop replaying, or because werewolves were near or maybe it was because he felt so alone.

And then there were cold arms encircling him, crushing to an oh so familiar chest. Jasper was stroking his hair, rocking him back and forth.

"Let me in." He whispered. "Let me in Draco."

Draco understood what he meant and removed his mental barriers. Instantly calm spread throughout his entire body. His breathing became normal again and he no longer felt something pressing down on his chest.

"Thank you." He muttered into Jasper's chest.

"What happened? Alice saw you out here alone, why aren't you at the beach?" Jasper was concerned for Draco but didn't want to push if he was about to break down.

Once Draco could talk without huffing he spoke. "I was at the beach and then Jacob Black came. He said something about you lot, called you bloodsuckers so I looked into his mind and saw the lore about them being werewolves. I ran."

"Jacob isn't a werewolf Draco."  
"No but he will be, I felt it just like I felt that you were a vampire."

Jasper was quiet for a long time.

"If that is true I need to tell my family, discuss the possibility. But that can wait, for now why did that give you this sudden panic attack?" He asked softly, stroking his cheek reassuringly.

"There were werewolves in the war I told you about fighting for the dark lord. There was the pack leader, Fenrir Grayback. I don't have good memories of him. I still have nightmares." He whispered, he was suddenly so tired he just wanted to sleep for hours on end.

"What do you mean exactly?" Jasper's voice was tight.

"He had a thing for young blond boys." He said quietly.

Jasper's grip tightened almost painfully. Draco knew he was struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Did he ever…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No but there are worse things. He's dead now so it doesn't matter. It's just the memories will always be there."

"Let me stay with you tonight." Jasper kissed his forehead.

"yes please." Draco gave him a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author: **me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary: **the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter:** 10/?  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N: **let's play some baseball!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING! The baseball scene is mainly from the book so I don't own that either, all credit goes to the author.

Chapter ten.

Draco had successfully taken down the wards that restricted Vampires from entering without letting Lucius know. He was pretty proud of himself. Though he had to remember to put them back up when Jasper left.

And now Draco and Jasper lay together on his bed in the late hours of the night. Jasper's arms were wrapped around Draco, holding him close to his chest.

Even though Draco was tired and his eyes were dropping he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to stay in Jasper's arms for as long as he could.

It was as if Jasper knew exactly what Draco was thinking because he chuckled and whispered into his ear, "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Draco nodded and finally closed his eyes.

When Draco woke he jumped a little when he noticed the cold arms still wrapped around him. He had forgotten that Jasper was beside him. Smiling he looked up at his hansom face.

"Hi." He whispered groggily.

"Good morning." Jasper leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Draco smiled happy and content. Then suddenly he remembered just who he had in his bed.

"What time is it?" He leapt from the embrace and grabbed his wand. He had to get Jasper out of here before Lucius realized the wards had been tampered with. "You need to leave before my father figures out I changed the wards." He was pacing now. Jasper got up and stopped Draco from walking back and forth.

"Calm down. It's five in the morning, your parents aren't up yet."

"Oh." Draco said and sagged his shoulders. "Good. You should go though so I can put the wards back."

"In a minute." Jasper pulled Draco against him. He kissed his lips softly and slowly at first. Draco pushed himself against Jasper, kissing him hard and passionately. Draco fell against his bed tugging Jasper down with him. Jasper crawled on top of him gripping his hips hard but not hard enough to hurt. Draco wrapped his legs around Jasper's waist clinging to him.

"We should stop." Jasper was breathing raggedly even though he didn't need to.

"Probably." Draco gasped kissing him again. They continued to kiss and grope each other when all of a sudden Jasper sprang off Draco and hit the wall. Draco sat up and stared openly at him.

"Sorry. I was about to lose control." He gasped his explanation.

"That's okay." Draco said a little wide eyed. "But maybe you should go. I'll see you later."

"That might be best." Jasper moved over to the window. He turned back before he jumped out.

"I want you to come with family and me to play baseball tonight. It's going to storm so its perfect weather.'"

"What's baseball? And why does it have to storm?" Draco smiled at him.

"You'll see if you go with me." Jasper laughed at his cluelessness.

"I'd love to, now go so I can put the wards back." Without another word Jasper leapt from his third story window and landed gracefully on his feet. In a blink he was gone.

Draco took out his wand and quickly walked outside. He concentrated hard on the wards he wanted to restore. He smiled when he felt them click in place. Creating the wards drained him a little so Draco dragged himself upstairs and flopped into his still warm bed.

**Page break…**

"Here, wear this." Jasper handed him a white and dark blue shirt. Cullen was printed across the back. Draco nodded and pulled it over his long sleeved black shirt. It was too big for him but it was Jasper's so he didn't complain.

They were standing in front of a monster of a jeep, Emmett's car. Bella and Edward were already inside waiting for them.

"What did you tell your parents?" Jasper asked him.

"That I was going to play something called baseball with some friends." He smirked then looked up at the car. "How exactly do I get up there?" He pointed at the massive gape from the road to the door.

"Here." Draco suddenly found himself lifted off the ground and placed into the seat.

"A little warning next time." Draco scowled at him which only made Jasper laugh as he climbed in next to him.

"Everyone ready to go?" Edward asked from the driver's seat.

Yes, they all nodded.

The drive was long and Draco had no clue where they were headed but he didn't ask like Bella was. Every three seconds 'Where are we going?' it was quite annoying. Draco leaned against Jasper dozing just a little.

"Where here." Jasper shook Draco who had fallen asleep a while ago.

"Were is that exactly?" He said when he noticed nothing but trees. Jasper helped Draco down from the car.

"The car can't go any further." Edward told them. Bella was looking just as confused as Draco was.

"So we walk?" She asked but Edward chuckled.

"No we run."

"What?" Draco turned to look at Jasper.

"Jump on." Edward told Bella who looked nervous for a second before climbing on his back. "Close your eyes." He said before sprinting away.

"You want me to climb on your back?" Draco stared at him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Well…okay." He stepped closer as Jasper swung him around onto his back.

"Close your eyes." He advised right before he started to run in the direction Edward had gone.

Draco held Jasper tight as they ran through the trees. It was both frightening and exhilarating. He compared the feeling to riding a really fast broom; the wind whipping at his face, clothes pushing against his body as if trying to escape, not knowing if you were about to crash. It all felt similar, the only difference being he was on someone's back.

They came to a sudden halt in a large field. The rest of the Cullen's and Bella were in the middle of the clearing.

Draco dropped off Jasper's back and started over to the others. Looking up at the dark, clouded over sky and know Jasper was right about it storming.

"Draco I'm so glad you came." Esme smiled and put her arm around him leading him over to where Bella was.

"I'm glad I did too." He said sincerely.

After the usual greetings the Cullens divided into teams; Edward, Alice and Carlisle on one and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett on the other.

"Unfortunately you and Bella can't play, it can get a little rough." Esme told them. She would be the referee, apparently they love to cheat.

"All right." Esme called. "Batter up."

Alice stood completely still. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then with a flick of her hand the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" Bella whispered to Esme.

"If they don't hit it, yes it's a strike." She told her.

"I have no idea what's happening." Draco said.

"Never played a game?" Bella asked.

"Never heard of it before."

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Wizard remember." He turned his attention back to the game.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice. She grinned and then her hand spun out again.

This time the bat smashed into the invisible ball. The crack of the impact was thunderous; it echoed off the mountains. Draco and Bella now understood why they needed the thunderstorm.

The ball shot above the field, flying deep into the forest that surrounded them.

"Home Run." Bella muttered.

"Wait." Esme told them.

Emmett was just a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him.

"Out!" Esme cried in her clear voice. Draco stared as Edward sprung from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand.

"What?" Draco said disbelieving at Esme.

"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest.

Draco watched the game continue not understanding the rules one bit.

Draco quickly learned the other reason why they had to wait for a thunderstorm to play when Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's fielding, hit a ground ball towards Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball and Jasper ran to first base. When they collided, the sound was like a crash of two boulders. Draco jumped concerned for Jasper but relaxed as he stood up as if nothing happened.

"Safe." Esme called calmly.

Jasper's team was up by one. When Esme called for a break Jasper sprinted to my side, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I am so confused. But it does look fun."

The game continued. The score was constantly changing, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns leading.

Carlisle was up to bat with Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. Draco watched as Edward snapped up to look at Alice. He was at Bella's side before the others could ask what was wrong. Jasper felt the concern radiating off Edward and came quickly to Draco.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice was tense.

"I didn't see-I couldn't tell." She whispered.

Everyone was gathered by now.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling faster than I thought. I had my perspective wrong before." She murmured.

Jasper came closer to Draco, his posture protective. "What changed?" He asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked confused.

"A small coven of vampires were passing through." Jasper answered.

"They killed those people?" That made more sense than bears.

"Yes." Alice nodded.

Several pairs of eyes flashed to Bella and Draco then away.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward.

A look of complete concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running-they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked both Edward and Jasper, his eyes flickering to us again.

"No, not carrying-" Edward cut himself short. "Besides, the last thing we want it for them to catch the scents and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three." She answered tersely.

"Three!" Emmett scoffed. "Let them come." His muscles flexed.

Draco made sure his wand was in easy reach and touched his protection bracelet to remind himself that it was there. Bella was the only one that needed protecting.

They waited as Carlisle deliberated about what they were going to do.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle decided. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"You catch take Jasper's place, Jasper you catch." Edward said. "I'll call it now." He planted himself in front of Bella.

"Go." Draco told Jasper when he didn't move from his side. "I can defend myself; I'm not a delicate little flower like Bella." He smiled trying to lighten the mood, Bella just scowled, offended.

Jasper begrudgingly went to his place.

Draco heard Edward apologizing to Bella but he zoned himself out and concentrated on Jasper. A few more vampires didn't scare him.

Suddenly they stopped playing and stared to the right. They obviously heard something that he couldn't.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge. The first male that came into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall dark-haired main showing clearing who led the pack. The third was a woman with hair that reminded Draco of the Weasleys.

They were dressed like backpackers; jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. They were frayed in a way that would shock his mother, Draco thought. They were also barefoot.

One of the men had cropped hair, while the other dark-skinned male had long dreadlocks. The woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp, red eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped forward to meet them.

Draco saw Jasper's eyes flicker to him a few times.

The dark-skinned man smiled and stepped towards Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," He said in a relaxed voice with a slight French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Draco and Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. Draco was a little shocked when he included him as part of his family.

"Any room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually we were just finishing up. But maybe another time. Are you planning to stay on the area long?"

"We're headed north, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor."

The atmosphere had morphed from tense to a casual conversation. Draco guessed Jasper was using his gift to control the situation.

Carlisle had just inviting them back to his house to discuss their living arrangements.  
"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us-Alice and Jasper, you can go with Edward, Bella and Draco to get the jeep," He casually added.

Jasper came to Draco's side and was about to head to the jeep when he felt Jasper tense. Draco looked back and saw the male, James whip around to stare at Bella.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in a defensive position.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. James and Edward didn't relax one bit.

Jasper grasped Draco's hand and shifted in front of him.

"She's with us." Carlisle said firmly.

"You brought a snack?" He took a step forward.

"Two snacks?" Victoria spoke for the first time staring hungrily at Draco.

Jasper was suddenly in a similar protective crouch as Edward. Draco wasn't intimidated like Bella was.

"I don't particularly like being referred to as food." He snapped, sneering at them.

Victoria chuckled. "A feisty one."

"He's with us." Carlisle said as Jasper snarled at her.

"But they're _human._" Laurent said.

"Yes, and they're with us." Emmett said taking a step forward.

"We understand, though we would still like to come to your house." Laurent said calmly.

"I think it would be best if you continued on your way." Carlisle told them.

"Of course." He nodded. "James." James looked at him and stood from his crouch. The three turned and walked back the way they came.

"Edward, Jasper get Bella and Draco home now." Carlisle instructed.

Suddenly Draco was lifted off the ground and was flying back through the trees. In seconds they were all back at Emmett's jeep. Edward was panicking trying hastily to get Bella in the car.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

Edward turned to him sharply. "James want's to hunt. Now that he's caught your sent, Bella he will stop at nothing until he gets you."

"What?" Bella gasped. "What's going to happen?"

Draco could almost see Jasper calming Bella.

"We need to get you away from here."

"What? No, what about Charlie?"

"Bella this is your life." If Edward could cry Draco was sure he would be.

"Or you could come to my house." Draco suggested. They were still outside the car and Draco stepped into Jasper's arms.

"How would that help anything, he will track her there easily." Edward snapped at him angrily.

"Edward." Jasper said in a warning voice.

"My house has wards around it that prevent Vampires from entering. I don't know who my parents are going to take it though." He said a little worried about their reactions if he took two vampires home.

"How do we get in there then?"

"I can change the wards and then put them back up when your inside." He explained.

"okay, let's go." Edward jumped into the driver's seat, waited until Jasper and Draco were in before speeding off in the direction of Draco's house.

Draco was worried about what his parents would say and do when he walked in the front door with a couple of Vampires, one being was his boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing: **Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary:** the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter: **11/12  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N:** Enjoy! this will be the second last chapter…?

Chapter eleven.

Draco hesitated before taking down the necessary wards, the two vampires walked quickly walked past them so Draco could restore them. Taking a calming breath he walked ahead of the small group towards the front door, Opening the door as confidently as he could and walked inside.

"Mother?" He called. "Father?"

"What is it Draco?" Narcissa asked walking in from the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw who was behind him. "Draco, what's going on?" She said quietly.

"A lot actually. Where's father?" He said. He motioned for his three guests to sit on the couch as he went over to Narcissa.

"Out." She said shortly. "Now explain to me what those _things_ are doing in my house." And just for good measure she drew her wand.

Draco found himself flinching at his mother calling his boyfriend a thing.

"It's a long story; they just need to stay here for a few days." His expression was a pleading one, one that Narcissa rarely saw on her sons face. She sighed and turned to the three guests, and put on her best hostess face. "The guest rooms are on the third floor, first two door on your right, please go and get yourselves settled." Then she turned to Draco. "We need to talk."

Draco watched Edward and Bella, holding onto each other, walk out followed by a hesitant Jasper.

"Go." Draco nodded to him, than He followed his mother into the kitchen.

Narcissa spun around and glared at him. "Explain."

"I have sort of been hanging out with the Cullens."

"What? Your father and I told you to stay away from them." Narcissa stood with her hands on her hips.

"I know, but it's more complicated than that." Draco said slowly while trying to think about how to put things.

"Draco stop stalling and tell Me what is going on." She said stern and motherly.

"Okay," He said, taking the simplest road. "Bella, the human girl who is seeing one of the vampires, is very danger prone and she has caught the attention of a nomad vampire, said vampire has decided to hunt her, so this seemed like the safest place while the Cullens hunt the vampire." The sentences tumbled out and Draco wasn't even sure if Narcissa heard him.

"What is this muggle girl thinking? Idiotic things these muggles." She shook her head.

"Mother, can they stay?"

She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "Very well." Her voice was one she used when she had dinner guests she didn't particularly like. "That still doesn't answer the question; why were you with them in the first place?" She raised a delicate eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well…I was with them because I am _with _Jasper Cullen." Draco held his breath and waited for a reaction.

There wasn't one. No explosion, no lecture, but then again that was more Lucius than Narcissa.

"Which one?" Was the clipped reply.

"Jasper, he's upstairs, he's the one with the dirty blondish hair, and long-sleeved shirt, and-"

"I know which one he is," Narcissa cut him off before he could continue babbling on. "and while I'm not practically happy about my son and a vampire, if it makes you happy then I'm fine with it."

"Honestly?" Draco said shocked by his mother being fine with everything.

"Though it's your father you'll have to watch out for." She said seriously.

"I know." He sighed. "When will he be home?"

"Soon I think. Go on upstairs and see how our guests are doing, I'll deal with Lucius when he gets home and then we can all sit down and discuss the rouge vampire business."

"Thank you mother." He hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

Taking the stairs two at a time Draco made his way to the guest rooms. We he entered Edward was holding Bella protectively, whispering in her ear like always and Jasper was sitting completely still on the bed.

When Draco stepped in Jasper was instantly at his side.

"We heard." He said.

"I figured. You're allowed to stay here…well unless mother doesn't convince father." He said unsurely.

"Alice called," Edward told him. "We will be able to stay here, though your father won't be happy about it."

"Thanks for the heads up." He nodded. "Why don't you two get settled in and Jasper can come with me." He suggested but didn't wait for a reply as he pulled Jasper out of the room.

"Where is your room?" Jasper asked slipping his arm around Draco's waist.

"Here." He said as he opened the door into his room.

When they walked in Draco's owl sat hooting on his desk, a letter was tied around his leg. Draco recognized Harry's hand writing immediately.

"Who is it from?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Harry." Draco answered while opening the folded piece of paper.

_Can I come and visit for a while?_

_-Harry._

"What does it say?" Draco could hear the slight jealously in his voice, and loved it.

"He wants to come and visit, though now isn't the best time." He laughed a little.

"Okay." Was all he said.

Quickly scribbling a reply Draco sent it off.

_Things are hectic at the moment but in a couple of weeks?_

"Did Alice say when my father will be home?"

"No, just that it would be soon."

"Just let mother talk with him before we go back downstairs." Draco cautioned.

"Of course."

They didn't have to wait long, only about five minutes later Jasper said the car was pulling into the driveway.

"You stay here, I'm going to listen." Draco said to Jasper. He walked as silently as he could down the stairs. When he saw Lucius and Narcissa in the living room he crouched down so he wasn't seen.

"Lucius dear, sit down we need to talk." Narcissa stood in front of him.

"Why, what has happened?" He did as she said and sat down confused.

"It's about those Vampires the Cullens." Lucius was about to say something but Narcissa raised her hand for him to stop. "Now you need to let me get the whole explanation out before you overreact. Agreed?"

"Yes, just get on with it, you're making me nervous." He frowned at her.

"One of the Cullen men is seeing a human girl and this girl, Bella is apparently danger prone. A vampire who was passing through has decided to hunt this girl. Draco has kindly offered her, her boyfriend and another Cullen sanctuary in our house. They are in the guest rooms as we speak." Draco waited for the inevitably explosion.

"HE WHAT?" And there it was. Lucius jumped from the where he sat. He rarely lost his temper but for something like this in the privacy of his home, he could afford to. "WHAT IS HE THINKING? AND WHY IN MERLIN'S PANTS IS HE ASSOCIATING WITH THESE…these _things_!" He spat the word out causing Draco to wince from his hiding spot.

"Lucius calm down." Narcissa said firmly. "Draco is…seeing one of them. Jasper Cullen the other vampire staying here."

Lucius' face was rapidly turning an alarming shade of red, he was spluttering as if trying to say speak but not knowing what to say.

"I'll incinerate the bloody _vampire_." He finally growled out. He began to move towards the stairs, wand draw but Narcissa stopped him.

"Lucius, so help me Merlin you will do no such thing! Our son is finally happy and I won't let you destroy that. You _will _be kind to this man do you understand me?" Her voice was strong and firm, one that had no room for arguing and Lucius knew it. He took a calming breath.

"Fine, but one move out of line and he's finished."

"Understandable. Now I will make dinner for us and Bella, then we are all going to sit down and talk about this hunting business." Then with a smile, "Draco you can come out now."

Draco sighed, stood and entered the room. "Mother, Father."

Lucius only nodded because he knew if he attempted to speak he would just curse.

"So…" He said awkwardly. "What's for dinner?"

Seconds later Jasper walked in, obviously hearing the conversation. He walked over to Lucius and extended his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Jasper Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucius shook his hand politely.

"I though your name was Cullen?"

"Whitlock is my birth name; Cullen is my 'adoptive' family." He explained.

Lucius pursed his lips but didn't say more.

Edward and Bella came in and introduced themselves. Dinner was a short, stiff affair that was entirely too awkward.

Now they sat around the cleared dining table ready to talk.

"Tell us what happened from the beginning." Narcissa began.

Edward went on to explain the baseball game and the uninvited guests.

"And the rest of you family is out tracking this James down?" Lucius asked them.

"Yes, but it won't be easy." Jasper said from Draco's side. He could feel that Lucius was angry about his proximity to his son.

"Then of course you three can stay until the vampire has been caught." Narcissa smiled not having a problem with a few house guests.

It was hours later when Narcissa and Lucius were in the bedroom, Jasper held Draco on the couch watching a movie, with Edward and Bella next to them when Bella said she was going out to get some air.

"I can come with you." Edward told her.

"No I want to be alone." She kissed him then headed to the doors.

"Stay inside the wards." Draco called after her.

They continued to watch the movie and with Bella deep in the gardens, them on the second floor, and with the TV up they never heard her phone vibrating.

Looking at the caller id she picked up.

"Hi mum."

**A/N: i wonder who that could be...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** A Different Saga, part 1  
**Author:** me.  
**Pairing:** Draco/Jasper, a little Harry/Draco.  
**Summary: **the Malfoy's after the war decide to start over fresh in a town with no magic. Or so they think. Not true to either books or movies. You could call it a bit of an AU. Draco's only 17 (he was probably older after the war but I want him in high school)  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Chapter:** 12/12  
**Warnings:** slash, unbeated.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own either harry potter or twilight.  
**A/N:** last chapter of part one…silly, silly Bella. And I know it's kind of short compared to the others, but im posting it with chapter 11 so theres two chapters to read.

Chapter twelve.

The three of them were still watching the TV when Edward abruptly shot up.

"What is it?" Jasper asked standing as well.

"I-I can't smell Bella…" in a flash Edward was gone; jasper grabbed Draco and ran after him, into the gardens. They stopped at the mermaid fountain, which giggled and winked at them. Edward was beginning to panic when his phone rang. He almost broke the thing while trying to open it.

"Alice."

He seemed to become angrier the longer Alice spoke.

"What is she saying?" Draco turned to Jasper.

"James tricked her, pretended Charlie was in trouble over at his fishing spot, and Bella thoughtlessly ran to save him." He summarized for him.

"Stupid girl." Draco muttered.

Edward snapped the phone shut. "We have to go; the others will meet us at the lake."

"Stay here Draco, we'll be back soon." Jasper said to him.

"No." He said firmly. "I'm coming with you, now let's go." Draco grabbed Jasper's shoulders and hoisted himself onto his back.

They were flitting through the trees. Halfway to their destination the rest of the Cullens appeared next to them. Draco could hear but not see Alice and Edward having a conversation, but their lips were moving so fast Draco only heard a low buzz. He held on tighter to Jasper as they began leaping over objects that Draco couldn't see.

Jasper jerked to a stop and Draco climbed off him and drew his wand. With the Cullens around him he took in the scene before them.

James had Bella slumped against a tree, he stood over her holding a video in his hand. Bella was clutching her leg and she held her right arm close to her chest, obviously in a lot of pain.

Carlisle was immediately at Bella side, laying her flat on her back.

Next to him Draco heard Edward growl and lunge at James. Taken by surprise James didn't have time to defend himself. Edward slammed his head against the nearest tree, the tree split. James grabbed at Edward trying to get the upper hand. He did but only for a moment. James spun them around and pushed him against a tree, choking him. Edward clutched his hand and _bit _him removing his flesh. They were still struggling for domination when Edward suddenly flung James off him. He landed on the ground not far away and instantly Edward was on him again, hitting hard.

Emmett and Jasper left to help Edward and the three women went to Carlisle's side. But seconds later Rosalie left, the smell of blood too strong for her, so she started to create a large bonfire.

Draco didn't know what he could do so he stood on the sidelines and watched.

James had finally been subdued and Draco watched as his boyfriend and Emmett ripped apart James, limb from limb and through him in the fire.

Edward was hunched over Bella, slightly rocking back and forth. Bella's was convulsing on the ground. Alice shock her head frantically and ran towards Draco.

"What's happening?" He asked her.

"James bit her." She sounded like she was holding her breath. Which she probably was, Draco realised that this was hard on them. With Bella bleeding all over the place, it wasn't a good thing.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly.

"Yes I'm fine; I'm more worried for Jasper though."

Draco looked around for him. Jasper was standing by the fire a pained expression on his face. He was holding his breath, but didn't want to seem weak and leave.

"You go Alice; I'll take care of Jasper." Draco ran over to Jasper, briefly seeing Edward sucking the venom out of Bella's arm.

"You need to leave." Draco said as soon as he was in front of Jasper. And without waiting for a reply he grabbed Jasper and apperated out.

They landed in 'their' place just beyond the wards of his house in the woods.

"What was that?" Jasper said finally breathing even though he didn't need to.

"Apperation." He said sitting down on the trunk and telling Jasper to sit next to him. "Why didn't you leave?"

"Because I thought I was stronger." He hung his head.

"It's hard for you isn't it? The smell of human blood I mean." Draco took his hand in his and squeezed.

"Yes, I can't control myself half the time." His tone was that of self-disgust.

"Why don't we go back to the house and you can call Alice and see if everything is alright." He suggested.

Jasper nodded but as Draco got up to walk to the house Jasper grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Will you be my date for the prom?" Jasper asked him.

Draco laughed and blushed just a little. "I'd love to."

**Page break…**

It was a week later with Bella in a cast but functioning. The prom was that night and Draco was dressed in one of his most expensive dress shirt and trousers, with a newly bought plain black jacket he was ready. Jasper was waiting with his parents, an overly excited Narcissa and a begrudgingly accepting Lucius.

Even though Draco felt a bit like a girl he honestly didn't care.

Jasper smiled and went to his side as he entered the room.

"You look amazing." He whispered in his ear.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Narcissa insisted on taking pictures with the wizarding camera, a lot of pictures.

"Mother that's enough." Draco said to her.

"Alright." She reluctantly set the camera down. "Off you go, have a good time."

"Be back before midnight." Lucius called after them.

"I think he's beginning to like you." Draco joked as they made their way to Jasper's motorcycle.

"I highly doubt it." He chuckled. "Hop on." He handed Draco a helmet.

They arrived at the same time as Bella and Edward. Draco found it particularly funny as Bella hobbled along in her black boot. He could stifle a snigger and was scolded for it.

First Draco went over with Jasper at his side and said hello it Mike, Jessica and the like. After a few minutes of talking they met up with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice, Edward and Bella but those two didn't stay long, heading for one of the back doors.

"Come and dance." Jasper took Draco's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. It was a slow song so Jasper pulled Draco into his arms and they began to sway in time to the music.

Draco couldn't think of a happier time. He rested his head on Jasper's shoulder and closed his eyes, content and extremely happy. He looked up and said,

"I love you."

Jasper beamed down at him, kissing him softly.

"I love you too."

Draco closed his eyes again and swayed to the music.

**COMING SOON: A DIFFERENT SAGA PART 2-here comes harry and werewolves!**

Look out for it! im not sure when i will start posting because i just got back to school and all but it will be as soon as possible.

thankyou to everyone who read and liked this story.


End file.
